La Maquina Del Tiempo
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Cap.10 Bra es una adolescente ocurrente. Cuando ella roba la Capsula donde se oculta la Maquina del Tiempo, no puede resistirse. Ella piensa encontrar diversion. ¿Quien puede asegurarselo? Reviews Open. Childrens No Allowed! Escenas Fuertes!
1. Bra

Hola. Mi primer capitulo. En esta historia hay varios protagonistas de la serie, no solo las chicas Bra y Pan. Mas adelante van a conocerlos. Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán marcados dentro de estas "- - - - - - -''. Las chicas aun van en la preparatoria, espero que les agrade. No suelo dar muchas explicaciones como prologa, así que, mejor lean y basta.

**La Maquina Del Tiempo**

Capitulo 1.** Bra**

1:55 PM

Esa tarde fue para ella la más larga de todas. Esa clase estaba causándole desesperación. No dejaba de patear el asiento de enfrente con ansiedad, ni de mirar su reloj de mano una y otra vez. Miraba a la izquierda, a la derecha, miraba por la ventana pero no podía resistirse. Tomo un mechón de su cabello azul brillante y lo enrollaba entre sus dedos jugando, sin dejar ese pie escandaloso patear.

Del otro lado del asiento su amiga y confidente la miraba extrañada. Tampoco podía tomar apuntes de la clase por culpa de la chica que estaba a su lado tan impaciente. No habían hablado mucho al respecto, la peliazul solo le había dicho que se preparara para después de clases, algo fenomenal había encontrado. Esto no dejaba concentrar a su amiga. Entonces el timbre de la campana había sido exacto a la hora. El escándalo rebotó por todo el salón de clases. Todo mundo de pie saliendo del aula con desgano, menos estas dos chicas.

Pan: Dios mío Bra, ¿de que se trata? ¿No me has dicho ni una sola palabra de eso que encontraste? ¿Donde esta?

Bra: calma! Esto merece nuestra espera, mi mama no se lo imagina.

Pan: ¿Bulma? ¿pero ella que tiene que ver con esto?

Bra: guarda silencio, vamos, allí esta el auto.

Tomadas de la mano corrieron hacia el auto de la propiedad Cápsula Corp. El chofer las condujo a la misma propiedad con mucha rapidez, a petición de Bra. En cuanto llegaron bajaron sin disimular su alteración. Entraron por la puerta de la cocina, no había nadie. Pasaron por un lado de la cámara de gravedad que estaba encendida y siguieron de largo.

Bra: bien, mi padre esta en sus negocios, para nada va a interrumpirnos, y mama debe de estar fuera, perfecto, vamos abajo.

Y con demanda se dirigieron al sótano de la casa que era muy amplio y estaba infestado de cosas. Había maquinas, inventos de la compañía que no se usaban o que por el momento tenían guardados, sin mucha importancia. Bajaron y Bra corrió directamente a un gabinete metálico que tenían allí. Metió la mano buscando algo, mientras Pan la miraba desde su distancia con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, aun no entendía de qué se trataba. Sabia que su amiga era muy ocurrente, que solía tener arranques de locura y planeaba cosas descabelladas, se imaginaba que por ahí iba la cosa.

Bra: Siiii! Aquí esta, tenía que esconderlo bien, si me lo encontraba alguien ya estuviera aniquilada.

Pan: ¿Por qué?.- se preguntaba la chica con una idea de temor en sus ojos.

Bra: No, no es nada peligroso, solo se trata de esto.- extendió su mano y mostró una de las famosas cápsulas de la compañía.

Pan: Bra, se trata de uno de los inventos de Bulma, ya me lo imaginaba, sabes.

Bra: no es cualquier invento, además no es de mi mama… es de mi hermano.

Pan: ¿De Trunks?

Bra: Es de Mirai Trunks, las tome de su alcoba, escuche que no pretendía usarlas por mucho tiempo así que me tome el atrevimiento de tomarlas prestadas, solo por un momento.

Pan estaba con boquiabierta. Se imaginaba de que se trataba pero le parecía algo imprudente. De inmediato trato de persuadirla.

Pan: ¿No me digas en esa cápsula esta esa maquina del tiempo que Mirai usa para viajar de su época a la nuestra?

Bra: así es, eres muy inteligente eh.- decía sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Pan: Bra, creo que… creo que no debes hacerlo, creo que debes devolverlas, vas a meterte en un grave problema, no son tuyas Bra.

Bra: Oye, espera… no va a pasar nada grave, solo quiero ver como funciona… ¿piensas que voy a usarlas para dar un viaje a otra dimensión? Jaja, relájate niña.

Pan: espero que hables en serio.

Bra: aquí no hay espacio para abrirla, busquemos otra habitación.

Subieron hacia el último piso de la casa redonda, en una habitación de huéspedes sin muebles. Cerraron la puerta con seguro tras su entrada y las ventanas también. Pan estaba seria y un poco impaciente, no quería participar pero sin poder negarlo, la curiosidad no la dejaba en paz tampoco. La había visto anteriormente, cuando Mirai llegaba del viaje o cuando se iba, pero nunca la había tenido allí tan cerca, era una tentación.

Bra: apártate a la pared.- y apenas termino de decir eso, arrojo la cápsula e inmediatamente una explosión se hizo presente, dejando humo blanco por la habitación, que mientras se dispersaba, la maquina se hacia visible.

Pan: Wow, recordaba que era mucho más grande, pero no es así, cabe perfectamente en esta habitación.

Bra: Si, la última vez que la viste eras aun muy pequeña, pero ves, es estrecha.

La maquina estaba cubierta por ese casco de cristal, que se miraba nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez que la utilizaran. Las chicas la miraban de lejos sin acercarse aun.

Bra: mira, creo que este botón accionara la maquina para que se abra.- y presiono el botón.

La cubierta de cristal se abrió lentamente, dejándola expuesta para poder abordarla. Bra sonriendo se acerco y la miro con diversión. La toco con la yema de los dedos y sonrió. Abordo el asiento y tomo el volante con ambas manos.

Pan: ten cuidado, no vayas a presionar algo por accidente.

Bra: descuida… ven, sube ambas cabemos aquí.

Pan: si, esta bien.

La chica abordo la nave también. Las dos miraban el montón de botones frente a ellas, sin entender para que servirían.

Pan: ¿tu mama nunca te explico como se usaba esta maquina?

Bra: claro que no, mi madre jamás me permitiría tomarla, creo que es muy miedosa pensando que podría usarla en mala forma, que podría pasarme algo.

Pan: ¿serviría para otra cosa? Quiero decir… además de viajar al pasado, ¿podría llevarte a otro planeta, a otra dimensión?

Bra: nunca le he preguntado a mi hermano para donde puede llevarte, pero supongo que si, con tantos botones esta cosa debe ser una caja de monerías, podríamos ir a la era medieval y conocer a mucho chicos lindos, seria divertido, cuando estuviéramos hartas de ellos, regresaríamos a casa, y lo repetiríamos una y otra vez, ¿no seria maravilloso?

Pan: seria divertido, seria como no temer de lo que pueda pasar después, porque solamente con un botón abandonaríamos todo, regresaríamos a la realidad y todo lo demás quedaría como un sueño...

Bra: Un sueño… - se perdía en su imaginación.

Pan: …O una pesadilla.

Bra: Ay no digas eso… todo esto es genial, si solamente supiera como usarla, si supiera como hacerla funcionar.

Pan: ¿de que hablas?.- la miraba con incógnita.

Bra: de nada, solo pensaba… estamos tan cerca, ¿no lo crees?.- miraba a su amiga a la vez.

Pan: Pero, no entiendo que estas proponiendo… - cuestionaba aunque sabia de que se trataba.

Bulma: ¡Hiiijaaaaaa, Bra estas allá arriba, ya llegueeee!!!!.- se hacia presente por toda la casa.

Bra: ¡Abajo, mi mama ah llegado, de prisa!

Ambas saltaron de la maquina y haciendo presionar el botón de encapsulamiento, Bra lo guardo en su falda para salir a recibir a su madre. Pan la siguió disimulando todo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido un disturbio.

Mas tarde, después de que todos tomaron la comida juntos, junto con Pan presente, las chicas se despidieron para verse al día siguiente en clases. Después de hacer la tarea y ver TV, Bra bajo a tomar la cena. Allí estaba Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Mirai Trunks en la mesa. Todo estaba tranquilo, Bulma les contaba avances de la compañía. Vegeta escuchando la conversación sin opinar demasiado y aparentando desinterés. Trunks comía sin parar y Mirai escuchaba atentamente a su madre felicitándola por sus nuevos triunfos científicamente. Bra estaba seriamente comiendo muy lento, perdida completamente en sus pensamientos, sin dejar aquella idea que su amiga y ella habían tenido, dispersamente.

Vegeta: Bra, ¿Por qué no estas comiendo? ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntaba su padre con disimulada preocupación.

Bra: ¿Qué?... ¡ah! No se trata de nada, nada importante, tengo mucha tarea y…-entonces una nueva idea se apodero de ella.- bueno, tengo un proyecto, sobre… ¡una maquina del tiempo! Tengo que hacer un ensayo acerca de eso y me eh estado quemando la cabeza para poder escribir sobre, eso.- y rió nerviosamente.

Bulma: Pero mi amor, por que no me lo habías dicho, si eres conciente de que yo eh sido la única científico que ha podido construir una maquina del tiempo, ¿Por qué no has acudido a mi?

Bra: Ay mami es que te veo tan ocupada que no pensé que pudieras ayudarme, además solo necesito saber como funciona una maquina del tiempo, creo que no es muy común saber de ello… ¡seria un ensayo estupendo, mi maestro quedaría muy complacido!

Mirai: Es muy fácil Bra, yo podría ayudarte con esa tarea, el funcionamiento de la maquina, es algo muy fácil aun cuando no tengamos que usar la maquina para explicarte.

Bra: Si esta bien no importa que tengamos la maquina, solo dime como funciona, eso seria genial de tu parte hermanito.- mientras en su cara se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

Trunks: ¿ahora quien necesita una maquina del tiempo? Me parece que tu maestro esta chiflado.

Bra: tú cállate, a ti nadie te ha metido en la conversación, dedícate a lo tuyo.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a la cama, aunque Bra aun le daba vueltas al asunto un buen rato, tomo la cápsula y la oculto debajo de su cama, era un tesoro ahora. A la mañana siguiente el desayuno familiar y después la escuela. Llegando apenas, Pan se le acerco por detrás causándola dar un brinco del susto, pues en ese momento estaba planeando lo que en la noche no la dejaba dormir.

Bra: Ah, eres tu… - decía sin interés dándole la espalda a su amiga de nuevo.

Pan: ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy rara.

Bra: claro que no, no estés inventando… necesito irme a casa temprano, tengo unos asuntos que hacer con Mirai, me estará esperando.

Pan: ¿Qué asuntos son?

Bra: Ay Pan, pero que metichita estas el día de hoy, son cosas personales, no cuestiones, ¿bien?

Pan: ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez, eh? Se trata de la maquina del tiempo, ya lo se, le pedirás a Mirai que te ayude a usarla… lo que no me imagino es de cómo pudiste convencerlo, no creo que solamente hubiera aceptado así como si nada.

Bra: "queeee pero como diablos lo supo, maldita sea es una bruja, ya me lo temía"

Pan: ya dímelo de una vez, ¿Qué hiciste?

Bra: ¡Oye deja de presionarme así!... es que no se si puedo decírtelo, por que tu… no vas a entenderme.

Pan: Si, por que sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan de viajar al pasado, ¿verdad?

Bra: Tu solamente no digas nada a nadie, no voy a hacer nada riesgoso, tranquila, yo te contare después lo que halla hablado con Mirai, ¿de acuerdo?

Pan: mmm… no lo se, creo que mejor iré contigo, quiero saber lo que va a decirte.

Bra: ¡Lo ves! Estas muy engreída el día de hoy.

Rieron. Terminando las clases ambas fueron a la Corporación Cápsula. Bra de inmediato pregunto por su hermano, estaba en su habitación. Ambas corriendo subieron las escaleras y parándose en seco se detuvieron tras la puerta, Bra le advirtió a su amiga con la mirada que se mantuviera callada y no dijera nada de mas. Toco la puerta y nadie abrió, lo intento una vez mas y seguido de eso escucho un ruido de el interior, pero nadie abría la puerta. Sin ningún permiso Bra abrió la puerta y no descubrió a nadie. Pan también entro, escucho un ruido mas de la puerta del baño y camino lentamente allá, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente, Mirai salio envuelto en una toalla de baño, enredada a la cintura.

Con una cara de sorpresa, Mirai rápidamente se tapo con las manos el cuerpo, seguramente él para que no lo vieran y se disculpo apenado.

Mirai: ¡Oh lo siento, no sabia que habían entrado, solo… debo vestirme!

Pan: ¡Dios, perdón no fue mi intención, lo siento!.- mientras daba la espalda y se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

Bra los observaba a ambos desde el otro ángulo de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, convencida de que no era necesaria tanta bulla. A su vez se sentaba a en la cama, burlona con la mirada.

Bra: Ay pero que escandalosos, Pan ¿nunca has visto a un hombre saliendo de una ducha?

Pan: ¡Oye, cállate!.- bajando la voz y acercándose mas a Bra para que solo ella escuchara, hablo.- claro que si, a mi papa en casa, pero el no es mi papa, es tu hermano tonta.

Mirai salio del baño ya vestido, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios. Pan aun parecía sonrojada, pero también le sonreía al chico que desde siempre lo había considerado lindo, quizás confundiendo su total parecido con su 'Yo del Pasado' Trunks, de quien estaba enamorada secretamente.

Mirai: siento lo de hace unos minutos, no las escuche entrar.

Pan: descuida, fuimos nosotras las culpables, entramos sin tu permiso, que tontería, jajaja.- reía la chica ingenuamente.

Bra: pues yo toque la puerta varias veces, eh… ¡que importa! No venimos a hablar de tonterías… hermanito, ¿crees que puedas regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo para ayudarme a hacer mi tarea?.- decía con una sonrisa angelical.

Pan: ¿Tarea? ¿Nos dejaron alguna tarea? Que yo recuerde no tenemos nada pendiente, ¿tarea de que?

Bra con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca miraba a su amiga con la intención de callarla de esa manera, casi se le echaba enzima para propinarle un sopapo, pero se contuvo y resolvió el problema de inmediato.

Bra: ¡Ay Pan! Es ese ensayo sobe la MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!!, que me encargo el maestro de ciencias, que maldita sea no lo recuerdas, fue hace unos días.- la miraba y parecía que se la quería comer de un chasco.

Pan: Oops, jeje.- rió nerviosa.- claro, ese ensayo, lo siento ya lo había olvidado, entonces le pedirás ayuda a tu hermano para resolverlo, si buena idea.

Bra: que bueno que recordaste niña… entonces, ¿Qué dices Mirai?

Mirai: por supuesto Bra, ya te lo había prometido, vayamos al laboratorio de mama, allí debe de tener unos planos, yo solo te explicare cual es el funcionamiento de la maquina, nada mas que tengamos cuidado al entrar allí, sabes como es mama con sus cosas, no la queremos ver molesta ya la conocemos.

Rieron y salieron de la habitación. Dentro del laboratorio Mirai tomo los planos que buscaba. Detrás, Pan no dejaba de molestar a su amiga para que desistiera de su plan, aunque esta le insistía en que no haría nada por hacer funcionar la maquina, Pan no le creía.

Cuando Mirai giro hacia ellas para mostrarles los planos, las dos al mismo tiempo lo miraron con una sonrisa gigante mostrando sus dientes a todo lo que da. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y primeramente les explico para que servia cada botón de la nave, a prueba de accidentes y muchas cosas mas. Las chicas estaban atentas sin dejar de tomar nota mental de todo lo que Mirai hablaba. Era sorprendente de cual conocimiento tenia acerca de métodos científicos y cosas que ellas nunca se habían preocupado por saber, sabia mucho al respecto. Después de una lección de instrucciones, Bra no pudo resistirse.

Bra: si, eh entendido bien todo lo que me has hecho saber, pero… quiero saber, ¿se puede viajar al pasado como al fututo también?

Mirai: Claro, eso hago todo el tiempo, aquí donde te explique, acciono la maquina para poner la fecha en donde me quiero transportar, hasta la hora pueden ser exactas, aquí, ¿lo ves?

Bra: Wow… ¿Y puedes transportarte a cualquier lugar, solo por unas horas, para poder volver a nuestra época con solo programarla?

Mirai: Así es, tiene que estar cargada lo suficiente, aquí esta la tabla donde apuntas las coordenadas, puedes hacer varios viajes, para eso debes estar cerciorada de que la maquina funcione perfectamente, yo eh tenido algún problema con aquella que mama me construyo, pero la eh arreglado desde la ultima vez que la tome.

Pan: pero… ¿y si la maquina se descarga y no se puede volver a la época deseada, se puede cargar nuevamente?

Mirai: Si, el tiempo de carga puede depender, pueden ser días, semanas o algunos meses, depende del lugar también, este es el botón de auto-carga.

Bra: Y… si quieres viajar a otro planeta distinto a la Tierra, ¿se puede también?

Mirai: Bueno si se puede, pero con la maquina que yo usaba eso ya no era posible, hubo un error, tuve que desprogramar esa función, aunque si mi madre construyera una nueva, seria posible.

Bra: esto es sorprendente… - decía con la cara vivaz llena de inquietud.

Después de esa tarde de instrucciones, Mirai salio de la casa y Bra, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con su hermano, despedía a su amiga en la puerta.

Bra: Bien Pan, nos vemos mañana en clases, adiós – decía mientras giraba en sus talones para entrar a la casa.

Pan: ¡un momento! – y la jalaba de la ropa para detenerla.- no confió en ti, ¿Por qué tanto tu apuro para que me vaya?

Bra: ¿Qué? ¡En ningún momento te eh corrido! Solo pensé que estarías muy enfadada, y que quizás tu mama debe de estar preocupada por que no llegaste saliendo de clases a casa, deberías de ir allá.

Pan: Vaya, no te tomes la molestia de preocuparte por mi.

Bra: Pan, olvídalo… tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Y entrando a la casa, le cerró la puerta a la chica. Sintió por un momento que hacerle eso no fue lo correcto, al final de todo ella era su única confidente, nunca se escondían nada, pero la constante manía de su amiga de hacer todo como debía de ser, le fastidiaba un mucho. Ahora no quería seguir a nadie, solo quería divertirse aunque eso abarcara problemas.

Subió a su habitación lentamente, como si estuviera cansada, cabizbaja. Camino por el pasillo y vio la habitación de Mirai, quien no se imaginaba lo que su hermana tenia en mente. Paso de largo hasta llegar a su propia habitación. Entro, cerciorándose de cerrar bien la puerta y camino lento, a la cama dejándose caer sobre ella de boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos. Miraba al techo pero no lo miraba, su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Después de unos minutos, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su boca, se incorporo sentándose, "al diablo, por que le doy tantas vueltas, es solo un juego, a nadie se le sanciona solo por jugar… además soy yo, la hija del hombre mas fuerte del mundo y de la mujer mas inteligente del mundo, nada malo va a ocurrirme… claro, lo se". Terminando estos últimos pensamientos, se puso de pie, se acerco a la cama y saco la cápsula, mientras la tenia en las manos le dedico unas palabras.

Bra: ¡pero si tu y yo nos vamos a divertir un buen rato! – decía sonriéndole a la cápsula como si fuera una mascota.

Lo tomo y lo volvió a guardar en su falda, salio de la habitación saltando por la ventana, con exacta precaución. Camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde estaba una motoneta aérea, la encendió, la intercepto y se elevo por los aires hacia la dirección del bosque. Estaba segura que nadie la había visto, fue muy cuidadosa. Descendió sobre una parte cubierta de árboles, allí bajo de la motoneta y camino por el lugar, con la mirada perspicaz.

Bra: mmm… este lugar es solitario, ni una bestia salvaje debe de habitarla, perfecto.

Saco la cápsula de nuevo, la presiono y la arrojo al suelo. Nuevamente esta estallo y poco a poco el humo que la cubría se disolvió, dejándola ver como la primera vez. En los ojos de Bra se prendió una chispa, estaba emocionada. Corrió para estar frente a ella, rió para ella misma y presiono el botón para abrir la carátula de cristal. Se monto sobre ella acomodándose frente al volante, como si tuviera un gran tesoro en sus manos, fue cuidadosa. Estaba divertida al darse cuenta que ya no le era imposible hacerla funcionar correctamente. Cuando apenas estiraba la mano para presionar el botón de encendido, algo la hizo gritar del susto.

Pan: ¡LO SABIA!!! – le grito la chica con aparente disgusto.

Bra: ¡AAAAAAAH!!!

Pan: ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué querías ocultármelo? – estaba realmente molesta.

Bra: ¿pero de donde saliste, como me encontraste?… ¿me seguiste desde mi casa? ¿Estas espiándome entonces?

Pan: yo te hice las preguntas primero… ibas a hacerlo sin habérmelo dicho.

Bra: Pues… - miro a su amiga, que a la vez de molesta, se veía desilusión en sus ojos.- yo quería que esto lo hiciéramos juntas, pero tu, estabas tan opuesta a participar… lo siento, no pude resistirme, no podré hasta que lo haga una vez… Pan, no es tan malo, podemos divertirnos.

Pan: Yo… también tenia esa curiosidad, y aunque se que esto puede meternos en problemas, digo… quisiera averiguarlo.- decía con cierta timidez.

Bra: ¡De verdad!!!.- en su cara se dibujo una nueva alegría.- es genial, entonces sube, estuviste a punto de perdértelo, vamos.

Pan: pero vamos a regresar antes del anochecer, ¿verdad?.- decía y a la vez se subía a la maquina.

Bra: si no te apures por eso, la programare para en la mañana, a mediodía, solo será una hora o dos, aunque… aun no eh pensado a donde quiero ir.

Pan: ¿a quien quisieras ver?

Bra: ¡Ya Lo Se!! A mama cuando era joven, se que a mi papa no lo veré pues el no es de este planeta, así que, vamos a programarla unos 30 años atrás, en Corporación Cápsula.

Pan: Si, nada mas recuerda, no debes hablar de nosotras para nada, nadie sabe de la maquina del tiempo en esa época, podrían impresionarse demasiado y hasta el destino podría cambiar.

Bra: cambiara, sin duda… aquí vamos.

Se abrocharon el único cinturón ambas, Bra presiono el botón para encenderla y a la misma vez la carátula circular las cubrió. La pantalla del monitor se encendió y solo faltaba escribir la fecha y coordenadas del viaje. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, la maquina se elevo por los aires con lentitud, cuando llego a una gran altura donde ya no se divisaba el bosque normalmente, la maquina estallo en velocidad y se perdió por el aire.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente a lo que debía ser. Cuando la maquina llego a una altura máxima, el espacio pareció volverse un torbellino y la maquina se fundió en el, con una velocidad increíble. Dentro, Bra sostenía la mano de Pan con fuerza, cerraba los ojos sin poder resistir el resplandor. Pan le seguía, sujetando a su amiga, protegiéndola.

Así mismo las dos pequeñas híbrido-saiyajin, se perdían en otra dimensión sin que nadie mas lo supiera, dimensión la cual nunca se imaginaron podían caer, y a sus expectativas, no sabían con certeza si eran las mismas.

**¿A dónde las llevara la maquina del Tiempo? ¿Con que personajes se toparan?**

Fin del primer capitulo. En unos días tendrán la continuación. Reviews a la orden.


	2. Viaje al Pasado

La maquina Del Tiempo.

Capitulo 2. **El viaje al pasado**.

"Siento una gran adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Esto me provoca una excitación desconocida. Ahora no se a donde estoy acercándome, pero de todos modos ya es demasiado tarde", eran los últimos pensamientos de Pan, antes de sentir un furtivo escalofrió, cuando notó que la maquina daba vueltas y por fin, caía. Aun mantenían los ojos cerrados, con las manos entrelazadas, sin haberse separado ni un segundo. Fue un impulso el que las hizo tomar la realidad de nuevo, al abrir los ojos.

Bra, que no soltaba a su amiga, levantó la cara con lentitud, esperándose encontrar algo no exactamente divertido, pero si inesperado. Pan fue mas rápida para buscar alguna explicación, mientras con la mirada seguía todo su alrededor.

Pan: ¿Qué es esto? – decía mientras soltaba la mano de Bra, y se pegaba al cristal de la cubierta.

Bra: No lo se… creo que nunca lo había visto.- dijo también recorriendo todo el lugar con la vista, sin salir aun de la nave.

Pan: ¿Estas segura que es la tierra?

Bra: claro que si, pero nunca habíamos estado en este lugar… creo que me equivoque en las coordenadas.

Pan: ¿piensas bajar ahora?

Bra: ¿Qué pregunta es esa, a que fue a lo que venimos?- decía con cierta ironía.

Presiono el botón para que la cubierta se abriera, exponiéndolas a las afueras. Bra de inmediato bajó, con lentitud temiendo no perderse cada detalle de lo que veía. Camino unos centímetros lejos de la nave. Se detuvo, y con un estimulante brillo en sus ojos, miró a su contorno.

Era la tierra, acertadamente. Pero realmente no tenían conocimiento de cómo estaba la tierra en ese entonces, así que les pareció algo muy asombroso. Pensaron encontrar la Corporación Cápsula, donde habían pretendido llegar desde el inicio del viaje, pero en vez de eso, había un templo enorme frente a ellas. La maquina las había dejado sobre una montaña atrancada de árboles gigantes con troncos fuertes, había una franja como camino, desde ese ángulo estaban muy lejos del santuario, pero lo podían apreciar bastante bien. Alrededor del templo había decenas de viviendas, muy peculiares con poca vegetación, pero muy tecnológicos, parecía una ciudad bastante actualizada. Parecía una ciudad, era una. Mas allá de todo eso, nada se veía imperfecto.

En los labios de Bra, se había empezado a dibujar una sonrisa, pues pareció agradarle el panorama. Estaba muy firme de pie con las manos en la cintura y su aire de grandeza, con aparente regocijo.

Bra: Oye Pan, baja de una vez, ¿no te gusta el lugar?

Pan: no es eso...- decía mientras bajaba de la maquina con cierta desconfianza.- pero no sabemos bien en donde estamos, creo que aquí no vamos a encontrar a Bulma, ni a mi papa, a nadie.

Bra: ¡bueno, eso puede esperar! Tenemos muchas cosas mas con la cual divertirnos, jaja.

Pan: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora cuales son tus planes?

Bra: pues los mismos, vayamos a esa ciudad, allí seguramente nos dirán como encontrar la Corporación Cápsula, todos deben de conocer a mi abuelo, es un científico muy respetable claro que van a conocerlo.

Pan: ¿no crees que te hayas equivocado de planeta?

Bra: Imposible, no escuchaste a mi hermano cuando nos dijo que había deshabilitado esa función, la de transportarte a otro planeta, por algún error o algo así… es este el planeta que buscamos, es la tierra.

Pan: es que es tan…- Bra le miro a la cara, esperando a que siguiera.- extraña, no la reconozco.

Bra: Aaaay niña… mira hacia arriba, ¿dime que ves?

Pan: arriba, los árboles enormes y el cielo, azul, con nubes blancas y el sol…

Bra: ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de donde estamos ahora?

Pan: si claro… pero lo desconozco, aun así… mi papa nunca me contó de esto, ese templo es tan… raro.

Bra: mira me estoy cansando de esto, yo iré allá abajo, si tienes tanto miedo puedes quedarte aquí, cuidando la maquina para que nadie se la lleve, volveré en un rato.

Pan: ¡Estas loca!!! Voy a ir contigo, vas a encapsular la maquina ahora y no te vas a separar de mi.

Bra sonrió triunfalmente. "lo sabia, no ibas a abandonarme, a ninguna de las dos nos conviene". Después de guardar la maquina de nuevo, tomaron camino hacia la franja de carretera que llevaba a la ciudad. La distancia no era mucha, pero como ambas sabían elevarse, emprendieron el vuelo para llegar de prisa. Justo a pocos metros de una de las primeras casas, bajaron. No había nadie cerca, ningún humano. Las dos de pie mirando a todos lados, pero sin encontrar algo que las ayudara a llegar a su mira. Para entonces, una persona salio de la casa de al lado, dirigiéndose al lado contrario de las chicas. Eso despertó la alteración de Bra y corrió a pedirle ayuda.

Bra: mira, allí hay alguien.- y corrió.

Pan: ¡Espera Bra!!!- no logro detenerla y fue tras ella.

Bra: ¡Oiga usted!! Deténgase, solo quiero preguntarle algo.

Aquella persona, que apenas pudo notar la presencia de las dos, les encajó la vista como a un enemigo, se puso en guardia en total defensa. Bra al notar la pose de guardia, se detuvo en seco, con cierta ofuscación, cambiando su semblante de inmediato. Pan, detrás de ella también se detuvo. Era una mujer también, pero ahora notaban que era una guerrera o algo parecido. Su ropa no era la de cualquier persona común y corriente. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo delgado, botas y mangas, sin armas. El cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros, de ojos oscuros. Era alguien extraño.

Bra: ¡Espera! No somos tus enemigos, solo queremos preguntarte algo… estamos perdidas, estoy buscando mi casa, quizás la conozcas, es la famosa Corporación Cápsula… ¿podrías ayudarme?

La mujer no respondía, ni cambiaba su pose ni actitud. Parecía no confiar en ellas. Pan notó eso, entonces quiso tratar de otra forma.

Pan: perdónanos, acabamos de llegar de otro país, realmente no conocemos nada de esta ciudad, somos apenas unas adolescentes… no queremos quitarte tu tiempo, solo…- la chica, cambiaba su semblante a uno aun mas frió, eso hizo desistir si idea - … aah, bueno, realmente no vamos a quitarte tu tiempo, pero de todos modos, gracias, jeje.- rió nerviosamente.

¿?: ¿Turistas?.- habló con una voz muy femenina.

Bra: Si, es la primera vez que estamos en esta ciudad, pero, se que aquí se encuentra la Corporación Cápsula, debes de conocerla, es un laboratorio redondo muy grande.

¿?: Jajaja, solo conozco un laboratorio, pero no creo que sea el que busquen…- la mujer se veía más dispuesta, hasta había sonreído ya.- ustedes no parecen ser de aquí… ¿de donde vienen?

Bra: bueno, somos de este planeta, pero estuvimos ausentes por un tiempo y…

Pan: ¡No podemos decírtelo!!- ataco Pan, callando discretamente a su amiga para que no hablara de mas.

¿?: Hmp, creo que ya estoy entendiendo…- sonreía ahora completamente, como si ahora ya le simpatizaran las chicas, camino a ellas.- me llamo Keri, mucho gusto, y bienvenidas…

Bra: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bra, y ella se llama Pan.- pan sonrió cordialmente.

Keri: Fantástico… entonces, si no conocen esta ciudad, yo podría ayudarles, pueden venir conmigo… ¿no tienen hambre? Puedo ofrecerles un delicioso banquete, esta es mi casa, pueden venir.

Bra: ¿Hambre? Pero si no eh comido nada desde la mañana, claro que tengo hambre, ¿tu no Pan?

Pan: mmm, pues yo solo un poco, pero…

Bra: ¡Oh genial, no vamos a rechazar esta propuesta, aceptamos!.- sonrió genuinamente.

Keri: Me alegra, vengan conmigo.

La nueva chica camino hacia la casa, Pan y Bra la siguieron, aun así esta primera no estaba muy convencida, desde el primer momento, algo no le parecía que cuadraba con el paisaje. Keri les abrió la puerta, que mecánicamente se corrió a los lados, muy vanguardistamente. Al entrar y cerrarse la puertas tras ellas, se dieron lujo de admirar la casa enorme y deleitarse con su decoración.

Keri: adelante, aquí esta la mesa, en unos minutos ordeno que sirvan la comida.

Bra: Oh muchas gracias, eres muy gentil.

Keri: claro que no, a mi me encanta deleitar a los turistas, por que se que pronto dejaran de serlo, jajaja.- dijo y se encamino a otra habitación.

Pan: escúchame Bra.- hablaba quedito, aprovechando la ausencia de su anfitriona.- debes de pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, no hiciste bien en decir nuestros nombres, y por poco dices que venimos de otro planeta, no es así.

Bra: ¿pero a que le temes ahora? Con Keri a nuestro lado no perdemos tanto riesgo, ella va a conducirnos por la ciudad, solo será un momento… no me digas que no querías comer, estas hambrienta igual que yo.

Pan: pues si tengo hambre, pero preferiría guardarme el apetito para cuando estemos de regreso en casa.

Bra: Vamos Pan, no es tan malo, solo un rato mas y nos vamos.

Pan: eso espero.

La presencia de Keri en la habitación hizo pausarlas, y se sentó con ellas. Pocos minutos después, una mujer de complexión baja, caminaba arrastrando un carrito con la comida en el. Fue cuando, el momento en que las vio, se detuvo. La mujer, que se veía vieja, no oculto su asombro al ver a las dos pequeñas mujercitas sentadas en la mesa. Como si estuviera hechizada, como si fuera una estatua se quedo aquella mujer. Rápidamente pan notó aquel desconcierto y frunciendo el ceño, no pudo evitar preocuparse, pues en los ojos de la mujer la consternación estaba impregnada.

Pan: Disculpe, ¿le sucede algo?

Bra: si, creo que somos nosotras… ¿nos conoce señora?.- "Ay tonta, como va a conocernos si nosotras somos del futuro" recapacitó.

Keri: ¡Maldita sea, que te sucede mujer!!! ¿Qué haces allí parada? ¡Tienes que servir…!!.- algo impidió que Keri terminara la oración, fue quizás un descubrimiento.

Pan: esta bien, no hay prisa.

Keri: ¡No! Esta bien, no se preocupen… ¡Mujer, márchate!! Yo les serviré, son mis invitadas.

La mujer, tratando de guardar la conmoción que sufrió, se fue rápidamente a la otra habitación. Pan no cabía de la curiosidad, que le había causado esa mujer, mirándolas de esa manera, como si fuesen algo nuevo, algo que jamás haya visto, un espécimen. Keri prudentemente trato de quitar esa escena de la mente de las chicas y sirvió la comida, la cual Bra empezó a devorar con delicia. Pan, con lentitud también comió.

Keri: Oh no lo puedo creer, tu cabello es divino Bra, jamás había visto un cabello de ese color, es adorable.

Bra: ¿de verdad? Mi mamá también lo tiene de este mismo color, mi hermano lo tiene color lavanda y papá lo tiene muy negro, su cabello también es muy original.

Keri: Adorable… así que ustedes son del planeta Tierra.

Pan: Claro, ¿tu no?- en su voz se notó cierto recelo, que fue captado.

Keri: jajaja, si claro… nos falta mucho por conocernos… ahora que las tengo aquí, con el tiempo en sobra, quisiera que alguien las conociera, voy a traerlo.

Bra: ¿Quién es?.- apenas y se entendió con la boca llena de comida.

Keri: es alguien muy importante, en todo el mundo… estoy cien por ciento segura que le van a agradar, jajaja, claro que si.

Bra: pues debes de traerlo ya, por que nosotras ya casi debemos irnos.

Keri: ¿Irse?... hmp, pues creo que voy a traerlo ahora mismo, ustedes pueden esperar aquí, estarán bien protegidas, no se preocupen.

Pan: ¿protegidas? ¿De quien?.- seguía con la constante cuestionante.

Keri: es un decir pequeña.- se puso de pie y salio de la casa.

Cuando estuvieron solas, la casa quedo en total silencio. Pan estaba en su silla, había dejado de comer, miraba a su plato fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Bra la hizo despertar de su dilema.

Bra: Oye, ya casi nos vamos, con esa cara parece que Keri no te cayo bien, eh.

Pan: Es que, no entiendo muchas cosas… ¿Dónde esta esa mujer?

Bra: ¿Qué mujer?

Pan: la que nos trajo la comida, ¿no la viste?... Esto es realmente extraño.

Bra: si, note un disturbio en ella, pero no creo que sea tan importante… mejor deberíamos esperar a Keri y despedirnos, no se para que fue a traer a su amigo, si solo iba a ayudarnos a encontrar mi casa.

Pan: debemos irnos, ahora mismo, no vamos a esperarla.- se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, que estaba cerrada.- oh no, se llevo la llave.

Bra: ¿nos encerró?.- pareció entender mas la situación.

Pan: no importa, aquí hay una ventana… vamos, de prisa.

Ambas saltaron por la ventana fuera de la casa. Olvidaron todo lo demás, ahora esto era muy extraño para las dos. Juntas corrieron lejos de la casa, a la misma dirección del bosque, donde al principio habían descendido. Se elevaron, y por el aire flotaron hasta llegar al lugar que buscaban, allí Pan apuro a la chica para que hiciera aparecer la maquina, para desaparecer de una vez. La cápsula estalló y en cuanto se abrió la carátula, abordaron.

Bra: ¿Cuál es la fecha?

Pan: Yo manejare la nave esta vez, debemos volver a donde estábamos.

Botón de encendido. La maquina empezó a elevarse y en unos segundos ya estaba por los cielos. Pan miro a Bra, y esta a la vez hizo lo mismo. Con una cara de no exactamente diversión, cerraron los ojos para envolverse en aquel torbellino de luz radiante y perderse en el fantástico viaje de regreso.

**¿Quién era realmente esa mujer llamada Keri? ¿Llegaran normalmente a su época?**** ¿Qué secretos esconde el viaje al pasado? ¿Y si es así, volverán a tomar ese riesgoso viaje a través del pasado?**

Continuación viene pronto. Reviews Open!


	3. Ahora sin ella

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, me tarde un poco en escribirlo, pero es que soy una mujer con una agenda ocupada XD y últimamente tengo poco tiempo para todo, pero nomás lo tengo y me dedico a escribir y leer sus fics. Bueno para las personas que creían que la historia no tenia pasión, en unos capítulos próximos vendrás unas escenas bañadas en lemon. LOL. Lo que quiero decir, es que esperenlas. Las dejo con la lectura.

La Maquina Del Tiempo

Capitulo 3. Ahora Sin ella

"Aun no lo puedo creer totalmente, he cumplido mi capricho y me ah dejado un tanto confusa, pero tenia que ser así esto es tan peculiar… no me imaginaba ver lo que vi, fue una experiencia bastante extraña… muero de las ganas de volver a hacerlo", pensó Bra cuando ya estaba de regreso a casa. Había sentido un temblor, pero después fue el descendimiento en el suelo.

Abrieron los ojos a la vez. Pan, rápidamente dio un respiro de alivio al verse rodeada de lo que ya conocía y donde había empezado su juego, el bosque. Bra estaba seria, pensativa. Accionó el botón para abrir la cubierta y Pan sonriente saltó primero de ella, se plantó afuera y miró a su alrededor respirando el aire limpio del lugar. Bra lentamente descendió de la maquina.

-¡Ay Dios!! No lo puedo creer, estamos de vuelta… no me imaginé que esto fuera tan fácil, estoy feliz, ¿tu no Bra?

Pero la chica parecía no prestar mucha atención a su amiga. En ese momento estaba encapsulando la maquina, sin fijarse mucho a su alrededor. Pan notó lo absorta que estaba, notaba algo raro en ella, parecía distante. Se acercó a ella que ahora le daba la espalda y la tomo del hombro, pero aun así Bra parecía no querer prestar atención. Pan se preocupó, se plantó frente a ella pero ni siquiera la miraba al rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?.- habló seria.

-nada…- aun con la vista hacia abajo.

-no pienses que te voy a creer… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿Fue el viaje de regreso?

-claro que no, no me pasa nada, tengo sueño y me quiero ir a mi casa.

Si, era lo mas lógico. Que después de esa aventura estuviera agotada y quisiera ir a descansar, pero en Bra eso era extraño, por muy cansada que estuviera, ella sacaba ánimos de donde fuera para seguir con la diversión o aunque sea para no verse fanfarrona.

Bra se alejo de ella y camino a la motoneta que había dejado allí. Se montó en ella, pero antes de arrancar, miro a su amiga, que aun no entendía nada.

-puedes regresar a tu casa sola, ¿verdad?

-claro, llegue sola aquí, no te preocupes...

Sentía el impulso de decirle algo, faltaban palabras, o algo la detenía. Bra parecía haber terminado con la conversación, había encendido la moto lista para salir volando, pero Pan seguía allí, con la intención, estaba apunto…

-¡BRA!!!!!- la llamó finalmente, pero esta solo giro a mirarla, esperando sin ganas lo que fuera a decir, Pan solo pudo articular.- ¿nos veremos mañana en la escuela?

-si…

Pan asintió, la otra le dedicó una sonrisa corta y fingida. Salió volando a dirección de la Corporación Cápsula. Había dejado a una Pan totalmente confusa y preocupada. Que pudo turbarla tanto, si parecía estar divirtiéndose en el viaje. La chica camino por un largo tramo, después emprendió el vuelo de regreso a casa, sin que sus padres sospecharan de nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guardó la motoneta en la cápsula, asegurándose de nuevo que nadie la hubiera visto. Entro a la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, pero recordó, no tenia hambre, aquella mujer Keri la había alimentado bastante bien. Se encaminó a la sala y se desplomó en el sillón con evidente desgano. Encendió la TV, ya por inercia. No veía nada interesante, más bien no tenia apetito de verla. La apagó y se quedó allí mirando un punto fijo, reflexiva. Todo estaba en silencio, parecía que estaba sola en casa, ni se había preocupado por revisarla, pero en realidad no estaba sola.

- ¿A dónde saliste hace rato? – estaba detrás de ella, con semblante serio.

-Ay papa, pensé que estabas fuera…- dijo tomando mejor postura.

-contesta lo que te acabo de preguntar.- había notado la ausencia de su hija.

-solo fui a dar un paseo… al bosque, no tardé nada.

-¿Por qué tu Ki desapareció completamente? ¿Estuviste en otro lugar? No quiero que me mientas.

-no tengo por que mentirte, no tengo idea de por que no lo localizaste, sabes que mi Ki es muy pequeño, estaba descansando, papá… estoy hablándote en serio.

Vegeta la miraba clavándole la vista dura en los ojos. Quería hacerla doblegar así, para que le dijera la verdad, puesto que no le creía aún. Pero Bra era muy inteligente y segura de si misma, notó aquella desconfianza y se irrito.

-por que no mejor te preocupas por saber donde esta mama, no a regresado a casa y ya tiene muchas horas fuera, ella es mas importante para ti, ¿no?

-se perfectamente donde esta tu madre, y no me hables de esa forma!

Bra notó que Vegeta empezaba a impacientarse. A él odiaba escuchar a su hija hablarle así, sentía que la situación se le salía de las manos. Sabía cuanto su hija era una chiquilla rebelde, pero con él las cosas no tenían que ser iguales. Ella se quedo inmóvil, mirando a su padre sin decir nada, pero después bajo la vista, seria, quizás notando su error.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso… es que tengo algunos problemas en la escuela y con Pan, ya no nos llevamos tan bien como antes.- mintió.- pero tratare de cambiar esto, te lo prometo papi.

Vegeta se quedó erguido en su sitio. Miro a la mujercita con sentido de arrepentimiento, pero aun así notó que le mentía de nuevo. Al no sentir el Ki de su hija, trato de buscar el de Pan, ya que siempre que estaba afuera ella estaba con su hija, y de la misma forma no lo sintió por ningún lado. "Estoy casi seguro de que a donde fue que se metieron, lo hicieron juntas", pensó. Pero ya no quiso tratar de averiguar, por ahora. Se dio la media vuelta y salio, mientras le decía.

-Tu madre ya viene en camino, prepárate para comer.

Bra levanto la cara y lo vio salir. No se quedo muy cómoda después de esa plática. Tomó sus cosas y fue a su habitación. Mientras se quitaba el uniforme, la cápsula cayó al suelo. Se detuvo un momento, a observarla sin tomarla. Estaba tan entusiasmada con ese viaje, explorar esa era con mucho detenimiento, hablar con la gente, conocer los lugares, a las personas, a los chicos. Pero sabía que con su amiga enzima, no podría hacerlo. Siempre fue una chica desconfiada, casi al punto de llegar a paranoia, desconfiaba de todo mundo. Tomó la cápsula y la llevó debajo de su colchón nuevamente, "Ahora solo tú y yo guardaremos este secreto", pensó, y dejó que ese problema dejara de atormentarla.

Paso una semana completa. Las chicas se habían visto toda la semana. Cuando Pan trato de hablar sobre el tema, Bra se disculpaba diciendo que ya había quedado en el pasado, que había dejado la cápsula en su lugar y que no quería hablar más sobre el cuestionado viaje. Su relación parecía ser la misma, pero Pan era desconfiada, notaba que Bra aun le ocultaba algo, pues la frecuencia que tenían de reunirse saliendo de la escuela ya no era igual.

Esa misma tarde, en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma entró con gran apuro a la habitación de su hija, quien estaba en ropa interior tumbada en la cama leyendo una revista. Bulma con su elocuente alteración.

-Ay hija, tengo mucha prisa, solo quiero recordarte que vas a quedarte sola en casa, Trunks salio con Goten a divertirse y tu padre estará entrenando por 5 días en las montañas, eso fue lo que me dijo, quería irse un mes completo, pero claro que no se lo permití, no no era demasiado, no podría tenerlo lejos tanto tiempo…

-Jajaja, mamá esta bien, entiendo… ¿y tu a donde vas?

-Ah claro, iré a una convención de científicos en la ciudad del Sur, volveré mañana en la noche, ¿bien? Si necesitas algo urgente, llámame al celular, de todos modos puedes pedírselos a los empleados, ¿esta bien mi amor?

-Si mamá, puedes irte no te preocupes por mi, yo se cuidarme sola.

-Claro, ya eres toda una señorita… me parece que en poco tiempo voy a verte echa toda una mujer, realizada, con toda una vida por delante.

-Si, claro, pero ahora solo tengo 16 y no eh terminado la preparatoria…!que importa, mamá se te hace tarde!

-Oh ya se me había olvidado que dejé la nave encendida, nos vemos cielo, cuidado, no hagas nada que sepas que pueda ser peligroso, confió en ti, adiós!!.- decía despidiéndose con la mano y dejando la habitación.

Bra se quedó totalmente muda, con la revista en manos mirando fijamente la puerta, se sintió repentinamente perturbada, "¿Por qué me dijo eso mi madre? ¿Sospechara de algo? No puede ser, si desde esa ultima vez nunca lo eh vuelto a intentar… no tenia que habérmelo dicho, cree que voy a defraudarla…", pensaba con incredulidad. Apartó la revista de su lado y se sentó en la cama. La sorpresa de hallarse sola en casa la había dejado pensativa también, no había encontrado mejor momento que ese.

-Este es mi día…- se dijo con una sonrisa.

Metió la mano bajo el colchón para sacar la cápsula. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, hurgó en su ropero buscando una prenda para usar, y al final de todo tomó un vestido, era rojo y muy ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, encima se puso una chamarra negra, y opto por usar tenis. Salió de la habitación, también cuidadosa de que alguno de los sirvientes no la viera salir. Fue al jardín trasero y eligió una motoneta, la abordó. Cautelosamente sin hacer ruido emprendió el vuelo nuevamente hacia el bosque.

Allí descendió, bajó de la moto, en el mismo lugar. Entre aquellos árboles, se olvido de todo, de todos e hizo accionar la maquina, arrojando la cápsula para que se descubriera. La explosión, y allí estaba la nave, dispuesta. Con una sonrisa aun en sus labios, Bra apretó el botón para que se abriera la cubierta. El sonido de la maquina encenderse la hizo ponerse seria, pero no la ahuyentó. Puso sus manos sobre ella y se introdujo en el asiento. Miró a su alrededor apretando el botón para cerrarse la carátula. Escribió las mismas coordenadas que había utilizado la última vez, pero esta vez opto por restarle una semana a la fecha antigua, para aparecer como si solo se hubiera ausentado el tiempo que no estuvo allí. Por fin, presionó el botón de despegue, y la maquina retumbo, despegándose del suelo, elevándose. Bra miraba fijamente un punto, "estoy sola, ahora nadie es mas responsable mas que yo", pensó, cuando la nave ya estaba en el cielo. Antes de entrar al torbellino que la llevaría al pasado, no vio de quien sostenerse, recordó como ambas amigas lo hicieron juntas, apoyándose una contra la otra, pero se quito esa sensación de traición, y abrazo ahora al volante. El ambiente se volvió efusivo, y la velocidad desorbitada.

Sus pensamientos no corrían a lo que fuese lo que encontraría de vuelta a su antigua época, si no a la actual. El haberle escondido su intención de viajar de nuevo a Pan, el mentirle a su padre, con quien siempre tuvo la confianza de hablarle con la verdad, a su madre quien le aseguro confiaba en ella, la ofuscaba.

"Solo salí a pasear, busco diversión, soy una chica joven y necesito explorar el mundo… ¿pero por que un sentimiento de culpa me corroe?... ¡ya basta, me olvidare solo por este momento de ellos!", pensó, mientras se daba cuenta que la maquina había perdido la velocidad desenfrenada y se sentía descender. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar que la última vez. Salió de la nave y la encapsuló. Se detuvo a mirar la gran urbe que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Esto es grandioso, tanta tecnología… parecen mucho mas avanzados que en la actualidad, pero no debe ser así, claro que no, nosotros somos vanguardistas…

Guardó la cápsula en la chamarra, hacia frió y se puso el gorro. Emprendió el vuelo para acercarse más a la ciudad. "no voy a acercarme a la casa de esa mujer Keri, era muy extraña, prefiero encontrar nuevos amigos". Descendió en medio de la gran plaza, pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola. Algo muy extraño, pues se escuchaba que la ciudad estaba en movimiento. Miro a su alrededor y camino a una dirección. No parecía encontrar algún local, un centro comercial, todo estaba poblado por aquellas casas, que se parecían un poco a la suya, pero estos le llevaban la delantera. Camino dirigiéndose a una carpa. El cielo estaba nublado, muy diferente a su época donde últimamente el grado de calor estaba a 40°c. El viento helado le pegaba en la cara. Caminaba, cuando por la carpa vio pasar a dos hombres, que peculiarmente estaban vestidos como guerreros, algo que la asombró, los dos eran muy altos, uno de ellos tenia un parche en el ojo de tosco cuerpo, el otro con una parte del brazo manco, pues tenia una mano sustituta metálica y su complexión era delgada, lo mas seguro es que fuesen guerreros. Camino a ellos, para pedir alguna explicación. Los hombres la miraron de reojo y detuvieron su paso. Bra lo tomó como cortesía, corrió a ellos, haciendo que la capucha de su gorro se deslizara, mostrando así su larga cabellera azul. En ese momento los hombres, pasmados por ver aquella mujercita de tan extraños cabellos, desenvainan sus armas y le apuntan en la cabeza.

-DETENTE MUJER!!.- eso provocó el freno lento de Bra, que con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender nada, los miraba incrédula.-No te muevas de tu sitio!!

"Oh no lo puedo creer, la policía me ah detenido… cuando me pregunten quien soy, no podré decirles la verdad, tengo que encontrar una identidad falsa, podría ser riesgoso", pensaba mientras alzaba las manos mostrando estar indefensa. Pero eso no fue una buena jugada, el hombre de la prótesis del brazo, tomó esto muy mal, y camino a ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No te atrevas a intentar atacarnos!! Te ira muy mal mocosa!!

Bra no podía creer lo que le había dicho ese hombre, cuando lo único que pensaba ella era hablar con ellos. El tipo, con un movimiento rápido, la tomó del cuello y la alzó un poco, al desconcierto de Bra, que abrió los ojos con terror, sin poder reaccionar ni defenderse. Se agarró del brazo bueno que la tenia rodeada, para sostenerse, mientras sentía el dolor de ser agredida y la respiración le fallaba.

-Ahora si, vas a decirnos quien eres niña indigente, si no quieres perder tu miserable vida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin tercer Capitulo.

Gracias por leer Shadir, Superbrave.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo actualizo.


	4. La Realidad fue otra

**La Maquina Del Tiempo**

Capitulo 4. La realidad fue otra.

-Ahora si, vas a decirnos quien eres niña indigente, si no quieres perder tu miserable vida.

Había dicho aquel hombre mutilado, que no soltaba ni tantito el cuello de su presa. Pero algo no estaba bien, el hombre a sus espaldas, observaba la violenta imagen con detalle.

-Graziel, suéltala.- había ordenado el mas fornido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que suelte a nuestra presa? No sabemos que tan peligrosa puede ser, no te parece extraña.

-Por eso mismo…-caminó mas donde estaba el atacante de Bra.- no conocemos nada de esta criatura, y presiento que si la lastimamos, cometeríamos un grave error… lo mejor que podríamos hacer es llevarla al templo, allí la examinaran con detenimiento.

-¡Claro, tienes toda la razón, hasta podrían recompensarnos!

Las risas de los hombres se hicieron presentes. Por fin, el soldado Graziel había liberado el cuello de Bra, dejándola caer al suelo. Esta se desplomó, tosiendo con dificultad, recuperando el aliento, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, estaba atónita, no entendía por que desconfiaban de ella, por que la trataban así.

-Están equivocados, yo vivo en este planeta solo que acabo de llegar de viaje… no tenían por que lastimarme.

-Cállate miserable criatura, no creo nada de lo que me dices, y si aprecias tu vida será mejor que mantengas la bocota cerrada, hasta que yo te diga cuando puedes hablar.- decía el soldado Graziel.- ponte de pie, voy a tener que mantenerte vigilada.

Bra se puso de pie lentamente. De inmediato el soldado Graziel la tomo del brazo jalándola a él bruscamente. Tomó su muñeca y le colocó brazalete metálico, con varios foquitos alrededor. Ella aun no entendía el procedimiento, miraba al hombre con recelo, pero sabia que no podía hacer mucho por cambiar las cosas.

-Este aparato te tendrá patrullada, cualquier intento de escapar o tratar de atacarnos, un circuito se activara y sentirás un choque eléctrico en todo tu cuerpo, que podría dejarte inmóvil, no te convendría en nada intentarlo.

-¿Por qué no contactan a mi madre? La dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, hablen con ella, yo solo trato de…

El intento de salvarse de esa fue negado, tras una cachetada que le propino el Soldado. Bra sintió el ardor de su piel irritada, se cubrió con una mano, y giro la cabeza para ver a su agresor, asombrada aun.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme hasta que yo te lo ordene estupida.

-Vamos Graziel, llevémosla al Templo de inmediato.- apuntaba el hombre tuerto.

Este caminaba, mientras el soldado Graziel empujaba a Bra con violencia, ordenándole que caminara, detrás del más grande. Ella, sin ninguna alternativa visible no hacia más que obedecer, alerta a no cometer un error por accidente, para que estos inhumanos la fueran a lastimar aun más.

Bra no era una guerrera. Nunca tomó algún tipo de entrenamiento para enseñarse a pelear. Bulma había ordenado desde su nacimiento que no la entrenarían para convertirla en guerrera, aunque aun así Vegeta no descartaba esa posibilidad. Con el paso del tiempo, cuando la niña fue creciendo y tomando una vida muy apegada a los humanos comunes y corrientes, como ir a la escuela, salir de compras, pasear por la ciudad con sus amigas, a ella tampoco le había importado mucho entrenar. Cuando su padre le hacia mención de ello, le callaba la boca diciendo que primero estaban sus estudios, y todos estaban de acuerdo, ya que su coeficiente intelectual era muy sobresaliente. Mas tarde todos parecían haberse olvidado de eso, claro menos Vegeta. Cuando Pan -quien si había tomado sus entrenamientos con su famoso abuelo, Mr. Satán-, aprendió a volar, a Bra se le metió el capricho de aprender también, esta vez Vegeta se ofreció a enseñarle y en unos días, esta ya dominaba la técnica. Esa fue la única gran aparición de Bra para convertirse en guerrera. Pero ahora en estas circunstancias, eso no le servia de nada, puesto que estaba atada a ese brazalete que podía dejarla inconsciente.

Después de caminar el largo tramo de la plaza principal al glorioso Templo que había divisado desde el principio, Bra tenía los labios helados, hacia un tremendo frió y las piernas le temblaban. "Esto debe ser un error, un maldito error, como pueden confundirme con un enemigo, si me dejaran explicarles… pero no, son unas bestias, seres despreciables, mas este idiota que se atrevió a golpearme, esto no se quedara así, si mi papá estuviera aquí, ya serian polvo… pero eso nunca pasara, mi padre nunca debe enterarse de este viaje… si Pan estuviera aquí, ella podría habernos defendido a ambas, pero no ella no confiaría mas en mi si se entera de esto… estoy sola, entre aquí así y así saldré, pero no ahora, debo hablar con su superior, debo encontrar la casa de mamá, Gohan, tengo que encontrarlo…", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que veía. Por fin encontró a más personas rondando el área, alrededor del Templo. Lo peculiar de todo, es que sus atuendos eran muy parecidos, por no decir iguales.

El hombre fornido se detuvo un momento, Bra y el soldado lo imitaron.

-¿Qué pasa Zion, por que te detienes? Aun no hemos llegado.- decía el soldado Graziel.

El hombre fornido se dio la media vuelta, y camino dirigiéndose al par, que lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Bra le clavo la vista, miraba cada movimiento que hacia, pero este miraba a todos lados, como preocupado por algo. Se acercó a su compañero.

-Sabes, eh pensado en algo, ¿no has pensado en que podríamos ofrecérsela a Wizar? Él podría compensarnos mucho mejor que si la llevamos al templo.

-Pero, ¿no crees que podríamos meternos en un problema? Si se enteran que la capturamos y no la llevamos de inmediato al Templo podrían castigarnos, si termina siendo algo inútil lo mas seguro es que la ofrezcan a Wizar.

-Si, se la ofrecerán ellos, ¿Y la recompensa de Wizar, para quien será?

Los hombres se miraban, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Querían recompensa, aunque fuera sin seguir las reglas. Bra miraba a los dos, con una cara de aborrecimiento hacia los dos. "Ahora que piensan estos idiotas, ¿quieren venderme? Seguramente esto es ilegal, si los descubro podrían meterlos a la cárcel… pero como lo hago, debo de pensar algo antes de que se decidan", no dejaba de mirarlos con repudio, el soldado Zion se dio cuenta mirándola de soslayo. Bra prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Unos minutos tardaron en encontrar una solución, mientras Bra no dejaba de mirar a tola la gente que caminaba a una distancia no muy lejos de la suya, pero con la impotencia de no poder pedir auxilio, seguramente la golpearían o ese brazalete se accionaría en su contra.

-Entonces esta dicho, el Templo de Wizar no esta muy lejos de aquí, pero tomaremos un atajo por este lado… vamos esclava, camina en esa dirección.- decía Graziel empujando a la chica.

Bra lamento mil veces su mala suerte. Camino donde le indicaban, metiéndose entre casas, donde la gente empezaba a perderse de vista. No fue mucho el tramo para llegar a un pequeño Templo, muy decorado por fuera. En ese momento, el soldado Zion le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bra, así entraron al tabernáculo.

No había ni un alma tampoco, pero parecía que estos hombres conocían perfectamente el lugar. Condusieron hasta llevarla a una puerta metálica. El soldado Graziel, escribió una clave en el pequeño monitor de la puerta, y alguien le contestó.

-¿Eres tu Graziel? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Wizar, esta vez no vengo a solicitarte algún tipo de servicio, eh venido a ofrecerte uno.

-¿De que hablas?.- decía una voz misteriosa.

-Abre la puerta y lo descubrirás.

Hubo un largo silencio, en ambos lados, pero después de eso, la puerta se abrió corriéndose hacia ambos lados. Zion camino, llevando aun del hombro a Bra, al paso de Graziel la puerta se cerró nuevamente. No había nadie, pero el lugar era muy peculiar. El techo era altísimo y un candelabro gigante colgaba en el. Las paredes tenían distintos dibujos, pero la mayoría era de mujeres guerreras en poses muy sensuales. Estaba una salita en el rincón y una mesa en el centro de toda la habitación. Mientras Bra terminaba de ver los dibujos, de algún lado que ella no percibió, salio un hombre, rápidamente le prestó atención al individuo nuevo, que se acerco a paso lento a ella. El hombre era de complexión delgada pero también alto, aunque mas bajo que los soldados Zion y Graziel. Por fin había visto a alguien que no vestía como los demás. Este hombre vestía una capucha que le llegaba hasta los pies, parecida a una capa pero esta le cubría todo el cuerpo. Se veía mayor, en el pelo negrísimo le pintaban dos franjas de pelo plateado a los lados. Miraba a Bra con extrañeza al igual que ella. "Siento que de este hombre no voy a recibir mucha ayuda", pensaba la chica, después de ver con que ojos la miraba el nuevo sujeto.

-Vamos, quitenle ese brazalete, quisiera examinarla.- pedía Wizar sin dejar de verla de pies a cabeza.

-Me temo que eso seria un poco riesgoso Wizar, pues aun no sabemos que especia de mujer es ella, la hemos encontrado apenas hace un rato.- decía Zion.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me has traído un espécimen de rareza sin saber si es un extraterrestre, que pudiera ser peligroso?

-Bueno, nosotros pensamos que si la traíamos primero a ti que habérsela mostrado en el Templo, seria más… conveniente.

-¿Conveniente? ¿Para quién?

El soldado Zion se había quedado sin respuesta. A ellos les convenía, pero era cierto que a Wizar podía perjudicarle. Zion no sabia que hacer, si pedirle una disculpa y llevársela o convencerlo que el peligro no es tan grave, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Wizar, reniegas mucho de nuestra ofrenda, parece ser que no te a cayó en gracia el trato que queremos proponerte… pero lo comprendemos, estas en tu derecho, vamos a llevárnosla, perdona si te quitamos el tiempo, con tu permiso nos retiramos.- decía mientras se dirigía a Bra para llevársela, y Zion lo miraba confundido, hasta que Wizar reaccionó.

-Espera… no te precipites, tengo entendido que con el brazalete ella no podrá atacarme en caso de que se le ocurriera, creo que podré examinarla aun así, hasta el nuevo aviso.

-Bien dicho Wizar, ya sabes que querer es poder… te la dejamos entonces, después pasaremos para cobrar cuentas, toma, con este control puedes desactivar la pulsera, en caso de que no la necesites mas o cuando el problema se te salga de las manos.

-Se muy bien como funciona esto, no olvides que anteriormente trabaje en el Templo, fue hace mucho pero mi cerebro viejo aun guarda todos esos recuerdos.

-Lo sé… bien, nosotros nos retiramos.-se despidió y abandono la sala con su compañero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras afuera de la habitación, cuando estos hombres habían salido de la sala de Wizar y se encaminaban a la salida, Zion aun estaba sorprendido por la buena técnica que uso Graziel para ofrecer a la chica.

-Graziel, ¿Cómo supiste que Wizar aceptaría a la mujer?

-Eso fue muy fácil, conozco a Wizar de hace tiempo, frecuento mucho su templo, se que es lo que le gusta, se cual es su punto débil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa mujer, puede que sea una extraterrestre, una enemiga o que se yo, pero no me darás la contra, es muy bella y esa belleza es muy peculiar, nunca había visto a una mujer con ese rostro, ese cabello… como decía, Wizar no compra cualquier porquería, por eso su templo es tan visitado, por todo tipo, hasta gente de 1ra clase ah pasado por este lugar, sabia que Wizar no la dejaría ir.

-Tienes mucha razón, le diste en el blanco.

Ambos compañeros rieron a la par, mientras abandonaban aquel lugar, dejando a Bra a manos del nuevo comprador.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Bra aun estaba de pie, con el brazalete puesto. Wizar había dado una vuelta entera para observarla, ella no había abierto la boca para nada, sabia que eso no la ayudaría mucho, pero quería saber de que se trataba todo esto, por que el comprar personas, para que.

-¿Por qué compra personas?.- fue directa.

-Por que es un gran negocio.

De alguna forma a Bra le sorprendió que aquel hombre le contestara, mas que le diera la respuesta adecuada, aunque no la que ella quería específicamente. Wizar se acercó posándose frente a ella, con la mano le levanto el rostro y la miró con detalle. Bra no hacia nada, lo miraba de igual forma.

-Tu no debes ser de este planeta… hacia mucho tiempo que no veía algo igual, tienes un extraño mirar, será el color de tus ojos.- después puso su atención en el cabello y tomo un poco para acariciarlo.- y este cabello… puedes decirme, ¿de que planeta vienes?

-Soy de aquí, de la Tierra.

-Vives aquí, ¿pero naciste aquí?

-Claro que si, aquí nací, aquí vive mi madre, quizás la conozca, su nombre es Bulma, vive en la corporación Cápsula…

Wizar se detuvo de repente. Lentamente, dejo el cabello y miro a la chica que tenia enfrente, con cierto asombro. Bra pensó que había dado en el blanco, seguramente él sabe de quien hablaba y se tendría cuidado, todo mundo sabia lo importante que era esa Corporación. Pero lo que vino fue diferente.

-Claro, esa Corporación… la recuerdo.

-¿La recuerda? Pero aun existe, no lo sabia.

Wizar la miro ahora con un detenimiento, algo no encajaba en todo eso. Retrocedió de la chica, quien estaba al pendiente de lo que hiciera el hombre. Se dio media vuelta y camino por la habitación. Bra no se movió de su sitio, no lo creyó adecuado, no iba a atacarlo, no podía. El hombre regresó con Bra, y ahora a cierta distancia, averiguo lo que no entendía.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estuviste ausente de la tierra?.- mientras se tocaba la barbilla, con disimulada curiosidad.

-¿Ausente?.- ya no sabia que inventar, pero tenia que hacerlo rápido.- muchos, años, desde que era muy pequeña.

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- eres una linda terrícola, creí que ya no quedaban de esos.

-¿Qué dice?.- Bra se quedo perpleja con lo que escuchó.

-Estuviste ausente mucho tiempo niña, no entenderías las cosas, será mejor que te vayas olvidando de tu familia.

-¿pero que dice? ¿Por qué me esta diciendo estas cosas? Yo voy a encontrar a mi familia, deben de estar por esta región.

-Siento tener que confesarte una realidad, que puede dolerte mucho… la tierra no es como era antes, quizás antes de que te fueras, ah cambiado, la han cambiado, pero no fueron precisamente los terrícolas… ellos se han extinguido.

-¿Qué?.- en la cara de Bra el asombro no cabía, no sentía que lo que hablaba aquel hombre fuera real, estaba desconcertada, algo no funcionaba bien en su cuerpo.

-Los terrícolas fueron una raza muy débil, fueron fáciles de dominar, fueron rastreados por todo el planeta, eran buenos sirvientes, pero carecían de todo poder, fue una gran lastima pues ustedes son muy parecidos a nosotros.

-¿Ustedes?.- la respiración se le entrecortaba, sentía algo malo por venir.

-Si niña, nuestro imperio se pobló por toda la tierra, acabamos con su civilización e impusimos la nuestra, este planeta tiene una atmósfera muy limpia así que el Rey decidió que seria un buen lugar para utilizar como base, ya sabes, algunos guerreros que andan de viaje en el universo, se alojan de paso por aquí…- caminó por la sala mientras seguía hablando.- después algunas familias vinieron a vivir aquí, como vez hay variedad en todo… pero no te sientas mal, escuche que los humanos no han sido exterminados del todo, en algún planeta del espacio, debe haber alguno con vida, se vendían los que eran útiles para utilizarlos en labores de esclavos, pero lo repito, no había visto a uno desde hace años, hasta ahora… veo que siendo tu una de esos, no sobresaldrás nada en este planeta si es lo que pensabas, podrían utilizarte como esclava en alguna mansión, o en el mismo Templo o bien, estarás destinada a quedarte conmigo en este trabajo, puedes sobrevivir, jajaja… a veces nosotros los saiyajines sufrimos de compasión.

Algo estallo en el pecho de Bra, cuando la palabra _saiyajines_ fue pronunciada. Miró con horror al hombre que tenia frente, inmóvil. Se le cortó el habla de momento, sintió una aprensión en el cuerpo, algo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un trastorno, pero algo en su cabeza caviló de forma violenta sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Tu me estas mintiendo miserable, tu no eres ningún saiyajin…- el KI de Bra aumentaba, mientras pudo dar un paso al frente.

-Esto va a ser un trauma, pero debes aceptarlo mi niña.

-No voy… a… creerte.- en sus mirar había rabia, odio.

-Te recomiendo que no intentes atacarme… bueno claro esta que no lograrías nada, jajaja.- se reía cínicamente.

-¡¡¡ERES un MISERABLE!!- y se lanzó hacia hombre.

El coraje de oír aquellas afirmaciones la había cegado y había olvidado que estaba atada al brazalete, el cual en consecuencia del movimiento violento que Bra hizo, se activo y paralizo en un segundo a la muchacha, haciéndola tiritar de dolor, tirandola al suelo mientras parecía convulsionarse y por fin, desmayarse.

Con la vista nublada, sus ojos se cerraban, pero la silueta del hombre que la miraba se dispersaba, y casi como sombra, una cola por la capa de Wizar se divisaba. Sueño profundo…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin 4to cap.

Esperen la continuación

Y dejen Reviews lectoras!


	5. Una promesa por mi Padre

La maquina Del Tiempo.

Capitulo 5. **Una promesa por mi padre**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo todo el cuerpo entumido aun. Lo primero que vio fue la luz tenua del gran candelabro que colgada del techo, abrió los ojos completamente, mientras seguía mirando alrededor, estaba reconociendo el lugar en el cual la habían secuestrado. Se incorporó como si estuviera atada a un resorte, mirando hacia enfrente con alteración. Aun estaba dentro de la pesadilla, eso quiso pensar, pero todo estaba tan real, no era ningún sueño, no había regresado a casa como en el sueño. Estaba sola en la habitación, ¿donde estaba Wizar? Se toco la muñeca, ya no tenia mas el brazalete, ¿Por qué se lo habían quitado? Se puso de pie, camino lentamente a la puerta mirándola como único objetivo, estaba el aparato para identificar contraseñas, no podía abrirla. La golpeó entonces, pero el metal duro no hizo mucho ruido, se sintió hundida y no dejo de golpearla, pero estaba muy débil, no podía usar toda su fuerza, sentía que solo la tocaba y se resbalaba, eso estaba enloqueciéndola, aquel descubrimiento la había dejado aun mas perturbada. No dejaba de azotar la puerta con ambas manos.

-Detente, vas a lastimarte niña.

La voz de una mujer hizo que Bra girara bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba. Allí estaba alguien conocido, era aquella mujer Keri, que caminaba despacio en dirección de ella. Esta al verle se quedo quieta, dejando la puerta en paz, mirando con total recelo y desconfianza a la nueva aparecida. Keri se detuvo a unos centímetros frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados la observaba, habló.

-Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos, pero esto fue mas rápido de lo que pudiera haber imaginado… regresaste terrícola.- hablaba en serio tono.

Bra no podía contestar, la miraba de pies a cabeza y se clavaba en sus ojos, para Keri esto no fue extraño, estaba al tanto de las cosas que habían ocurrido horas antes.

-Se que te has enterado de la realidad, habías estado excluida de toda información, por eso debió impresionarte tanto… aun me parece extraño tu paradero, como llegaste aquí, en donde estuviste antes.

-Eso no voy a decírtelo nunca.- había dicho Bra con fiereza.

-Ah ya entiendo…- miraba a la chica con curiosidad.- solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte, quiero decir ayudarte aquí adentro, si tienes una duda yo voy a explicarte lo que quisieras saber… ahora solo puedes confiar en mi.

-Tu no eres una saiyajin.- la miro de nuevo examinándole el cuerpo.

-Te parece extraña nuestra raza, seguramente es la primera vez que nos ves.

-Te equivocas, se mucho mas de lo que tu crees, y se que no eres una de ellas no tienes una cola de saiyajin.

-Vaya, es cierto que sabes de nosotros, es muy extraño pero eso lo hablaremos después… claro mi cola, nunca tuve una, pero esa es una historia también algo enredosa, te la explicare.

Dijo dándole la espalda a Bra para sentarse en el sillón de la salita, cruzándose de piernas con los brazos entendidos recargados en el recargo del sillón. Bra no se movió de su sitio, se cruzo de brazos y le clavo la vista a la mujer, que se veía tan serena.

-Cuando mis padres vivían en nuestro planeta natal Vejita…- Bra sintió una leve punzada al escuchar el nombre del legendario planeta de su padre, Keri no notó eso, seguía.- todo era muy diferente, ellos tenían una cola, todos la tenían, pero el momento que la tierra fue esclavizada, a nuestro Rey le pareció que este lugar era un buen lugar de vivienda, una urbe mas en su reinado, le había gustado el planetita algo fuera de lugar a mi parecer, te diré que él es muy ambicioso… poco tiempo después de habitar la tierra, los científicos del Templo exploraron muy bien el planeta, y fue cuando localizaron esa luna tan cambiante, aquella que al volverse luna llena nos convertiría a todos en unas bestias enormes, no se si también sabes eso… como sea, eso era un gran peligro para nosotros pues perderíamos el control sin razón, no podríamos vivir aquí mientras eso continuara así, el Concejo decidió que lo mejor era destruir la luna para que no tuviéramos ese problema, que si era algo fastidioso, pero como el Rey es el que tiene la ultima palabra desistió, no quería eliminar la luna así que hizo una determinación, elegiría a un gran numero de individuos para venir a poblar la tierra, a todo aquel grupo se le amputaría la cola, allí estaban incluidos mis padres… pero como siempre excluyó a alguna parte del grupo, claro a los de primer rango.- hizo énfasis en esas dos ultimas palabras, con ironía.-todo aquel que se hospitalaria en el Templo podía conservar su cola, allí no se corría peligro, pero mi familia era de la tercera clase, no íbamos a salvarnos, en cuanto nací me la arrancaron, nunca eh sabido lo que es tener una cola, por el capricho del Rey… ¿me entiendes?

-No lo se.- notaba el resentimiento de Keri, pero lo dejo a un lado.- hace un rato antes de perder el conocimiento, mire a Wizar con cola, ¿Cómo me explicas eso?

-A si, es cierto, es que el fue parte del Consejo hace unos años y por gran amistad con no se quien de allí la conservó, además de que también no corre peligro, él no sale de aquí de su Santuario… ¿por cierto, no te ah hablado de el?

-No me interesa saberlo, voy a irme de aquí muy pronto.

-¿A si? Pues, no se quien te dijo eso pero no importa, en el tiempo que estés aquí te ayudare, ya tienes una habitación, ¿quieres conocerla?

-¿Piensan retenerme mas tiempo aquí?.- frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Ay Bra, no se cuantos años tienes, pero pareces de mi edad, yo no trabajo aquí pero se muy bien de que se trata todo esto y creeme, no lo tomes a mal, pero es algo que va a cambiarte la vida, no lo digo para mal, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te pidan si es que quieres continuar en la tierra… ¿lo captas?

Bra odiaba ese modo de hablar de la chica. Pero estaba confiada en que ese enredo terminaría pronto. De alguna manera estaba asustada, pues nunca pensó encontrarse con lo que veía ahora, el planeta tierra desterrado de su gente, con un nuevo imperio, la otra parte de su ser. Ella era mitad de esa raza, tenia sangre saiyajin, era hija del príncipe de esta misma raza, que podía pasar con eso. Entonces recordó algo, que había dejado pasar desapercibido. Su padre, él existía en la tierra, él era el príncipe, quizás estaría por ahí en algún lado, Bra se sintió con un poco mas de esperanza, pero… ¿Cómo seria su padre en esta época?

-El Rey, tiene un hijo… ¿cierto?.- su semblante cambio a interesado, Keri notó eso.

-Pues si, el Rey Vegeta tiene un hijo con su mismo nombre, el príncipe Vegeta… ¿Qué sabes de él?

De algún modo a Bra le pareció chusco decir que el mismo príncipe era su propio padre, que ella al mismo tiempo era la princesa de los saiyajines. No podía era casi como una broma decírselo a ellos. Pero de algún modo, el saber que él estaba ahí, la hacia sentir como si su hogar no estuviera perdido por completo. Tomo aire, y pensó "no puedo pensar en buscarlo y pedirle ayuda, como voy a llegar y decirle que soy su hija del futuro que tuvo con una terrícola lo mas lógico desconocida para él, seria una idiotez mía nunca me creería, hasta podría enfurecerse… pero, como quisiera verlo en este tiempo… alguna vez me contó cosas de su pasado, aquella vez que me enferme cuando era aun mas joven y él estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, hablándome de detalles de antiguas batallas… se que lo hacia con el afán de hacerme cambiar de opinión para que llevara un entrenamiento como siempre quiso, pero fuera de eso, me habló de otras cosas que nunca pude entender por completo… cosas malas que hacen las personas cuando solo la maldad los rodea, no se puede esperar mas que esa maldad los domine… hablaba de él, se que expresaba esos sentimientos de algún modo para sacarlos de si, como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde su época de guerrero nato para que lo olvidara pero parecía que no, ese karma aun estaba sobre su espalda, eso parecía quererme dar a entender o solo lo decía inconscientemente… que atrocidades pudo haber cometido en el pasado que le pesaba después de tanto tiempo… me odie por ser tan tonta para no comprender muchas cosas, mi padre me importaba, mas de lo que él se imagina… si lo pudiera ver ahora, quizás podría ayudarlo, quizás podría quitarle muchos pesos de encima… pero si quisiera hacer eso, tendría que olvidarme por un largo tiempo de volver a casa y eso implicaría mas problemas con él, además de que tendría que terminar aquí, obedeciendo a estos enfermos que se van a humillarme… tengo que arriesgarme, por mi padre puedo ser capaz de hacer eso y mas… solo quiero verlo, se que puedo ayudarle… lo haré".

Keri seguía sentada en el sillón, como esperando la próxima reacción. Bra tenía la mirada perdida, pero de repente la puso fija a su acompañante, caminó un poco mas a ella, Keri se puso de pie. Notó que algo atracaba a la chica, pero prefirió guardar silencio, esperando a que Bra fuera la primera en hablar.

-Voy a hacerlo, lo que me pidan lo cumpliré… pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Ya veo, quieres negociar… ¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Quiero que me lleves con tu príncipe, lo más pronto posible.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el va a aceptarlo? No lo conoces, y la verdad no creo que quiera algo contigo, él no es de esos… si lo conocieras.

-Yo necesito verlo, es algo muy importante… por favor, haré lo que me pidas, haré cualquier cosa que desees, pero necesito verlo…- decía juntando las manos, en suplica.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Ni siquiera lo conoces, y cuando lo hagas, habrás pedido que nunca hubiera pasado, eres muy ingenua al respecto.

Una tristeza tremenda invadió a Bra, se sintió de pronto abatida en el corazón, "tenia razón, mi padre del pasado no es tan buena persona como lo es mi padre de ahora… en que estará convertido, papá que esta sucediendo en este planeta…". Su aflicción se dibujo en el rostro, Keri observó cada detalle y quiso entender por que de esa reacción, pero finalmente no podía, ahora sabia que esa criatura peliazul escondía un gran secreto, que en cuanto pasara un poco de tiempo ella se encargaría de descubrir.

-Esta bien, te ayudare… buscare la forma mas rápida para que lo veas, pero dime que es exactamente lo que vamos a recibir nosotros a cambio.

-Mi total disposición, haré lo que me pidas sin poner pero alguno… estoy a su disponibilidad, mientras vea que te estas moviendo para ayudarme.

-Jaja, eso me agrada… claro, desde este mismo momento voy a ayudarte, iré al Templo a informarme en cuanto tiempo el príncipe aparecerá por aquí… es una promesa, mientras nosotras podemos comenzar, hoy mismo… ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, es una promesa.- asentía.

Keri le pidió que la siguiera. Salieron del salón, se dirigieron hacia un pasillo muy bien adornado pero muy solo y con poca luz, al final había una puerta. Bra que caminaba detrás de su custodia, Keri, se limitaba a ver el camino, pues sus pensamientos aun la carcomían. Todo había sido tan precipitado, las dudas empezaron a corroerla.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer exactamente?.- cuestionada incrédula.

-…Es cierto, aun no sabes nada del asunto, pues bien ahora mismo te vas a enterar, quiero que conozcas a unas personas... y quiero ver con que empeño cumplirás tu promesa jajajaja.

Siguieron caminando. Entraron por la puerta del final del pasillo. Allí mismo había otro pasillo, pero en cambio este estaba lleno de puertas a los dos lados. Keri abrió una puerta, le cedió el paso a la peliazul, esta entró con lentitud, para encontrarse en una habitación llena de mujeres de todo tipo. Todas dejaron sus actividades para contemplar a la chica nueva, y estaban asombradas. Keri tenía que decir algo.

-Como están queridas, hace mucho que no me aparecía por aquí, pero la novedad es que ya me verán muy seguido rondando por sus aposentos… primero que nada quiero que conozcan a Bra, es nuestra ultima adquisición… ella compartirá la habitación con alguna de ustedes, yo la elegiré.- sonreía como si fuera la maestra que estuviera presentando a sus nuevas compañeras de clase.

Nadie decía nada, unas se limitaban a verla, otras prefirieron no hacerlo, se escuchaban comentarios como, "¿de donde la sacaron?", "no es una saiyajin" ó "se ve que aun es una niña". Bra se reservo también a solo observar. Keri miraba entre la multitud que se aproximaba a treinta mujeres. Después de que nadie pareciera estar tan entusiasmada con la presencia de la peliazul, Keri por fin se decidió.

-Hetel, ven aquí.- con el dedo indicaba que se acercara.

Se puso de pie una chica, de cabello rubio casi blanco muy largo hasta la cintura, con la piel igualmente pálida, que llevaba puesto un vestido corto y muy provocativo, la mayoría de ellas vestía de la misma forma tan prominente. La chica Hetel, se acerco sin algún asombro, más bien con frialdad. Se plantó frente a las dos, mientras Bra miraba su semblante despreocupado, queriendo adivinar a que se dedicaba la mujercita, de pronto noto que sus orejas estaban un poco más largas y puntiagudas que lo normal. Sin notarlo, Hetel ya le había clavado la vista, inspeccionándola.

-Hetel, quiero que lleves a Bra contigo a su habitación, van a compartirla, así que serás tu quien la guié por el momento, le hablaras sobre el trabajo que tendrá que realizar mientras se hospede en este lugar, le ayudaras a cambiar su guardarropa, le enseñaras tus mejores trucos, la dejare en tus manos, yo volveré mañana a ver como se han integrado… ahora Bra, de tu parte queda poner tu mejor esfuerzo, quizás recibas una visita muy pronto.- pestañeo un ojo y sonrió Keri.

Pero antes de irse, se acerco un poco a Hetel para decirle algo al oído. Bra solo notó como se ponían de acuerdo y vio a Keri irse. Hetel que seguía con la misma actitud, apunto a decir.

-Sígueme.-

Ambas salieron de la habitación. Nuevamente Bra seguía a la que desde ahora seria su nueva compañera de cuarto. Se dirigieron por uno de esos largos pasillos y entraron a una habitación. Bra se sorprendió nuevamente de ver el lujo con que vivían estas personas. Las camas eran amplias, el piso bien alfombrado, la paredes con un bello tapiz color rojo fuerte, los muebles de madera como nuevos, espejos por todos lados.

-Pasa, puedes recorrer la habitación como desees.- dijo Hetel, con su voz casi angelical.

Bra asintió, pero no se movió de su sitio, aun estaba intrigada. Hetel se acercaba al tocador y se quitaba alguna de sus joyas. Bra puso atención al cuarto de baño, echo un vistazo y vio la linda tina en medio, le recordó un poco a la suya. Esta vez quería ir al grano con todo el asunto. Nadie le había hablado de nada.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen en este lugar?

-Bueno, son diversas cosas… Keri me dijo que no sabias nada al respecto, no se que impacto tenga en ti, pero es mejor que lo sepas ya… nosotras somos damas de compañía, ¿sabes en que consiste?

-Pues, un poco… ¿Qué clase de compañía me dices?

-Pues nosotras hacemos lo que nuestro acompañante nos pida, algunas son cosas demasiado usuales, como prepararles alimentos, afeitarlos, masajes etc., pero la mayoría de las veces servimos como objeto sexual…

-¿Sexual?.- empezó a darse cuenta eso que alguna vez pensó cuando la conducían a ese lugar, pero que trato de excluir de su mente.

-Así es, tenemos sexo con nuestros clientes, por ello nos pagan, realmente le pagan a Wizar, pero él es quien nos cobija aquí, a cambio nos da lujos, buena alimentación, distracciones algunas veces, es buena persona cuando hacemos lo que él pide.

-¿Voy a prostituirme?.- sintió una sensación desagradable en su cuerpo, con cierto temor.

-Es lo mas probable… por tu reacción veo que nunca lo has hecho, no debes temer, con el tiempo veras que no es tan desagradable como parece… quizás pienses que soy una ninfomanía pero no es así, es que así es como mi destino me lo puso y así es como debo de sobrevivir, las recompensas vienen después.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso… es que aun soy muy joven, tengo dieciséis.

-Supuse que eras virgen, y lo que voy a decirte no es para hacerte sentir mejor tómalo como quieras, pero yo empecé a los 11 años, ahora tengo dieciocho y eh aprendido muchas cosas, debo ponerte al tanto…

Bra bajo la vista. Esto le había llegado como un balde de agua fría encima. Iba a tener que prostituirse, había prometido hacer lo que fuese con el propósito de ver a su padre, pero… ya estaba dudando si iba poder cumplirlo. El sexo había sido en su vida como la manzana de la discordia, había tenido con algún chico alguna relación que no pasaba de besarse y tocarse por debajo de la blusa sobre el brasiere, pero una relación sexual con coito, no descartaba la posibilidad pero no a esa edad, ni mucho menos con quien sabe que monstruo o espécimen. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, se sintió de repente desprotegida, aunque ya lo estaba no lo sentía completamente de esa forma. Muchas cosas empezó a imaginarse, hasta de abandonar la idea de conocer a su padre y regresar a su casa, con su familia. Pensó en ellos ahora, todos pensaban que estaba en casa y no ahora responsabilizándose de los problemas del pasado con los cuales ella no tenia por que ver. Quiso darse un tope de frente y miles después de ese por haber sido tan ingenua. Vuelta atrás no había, era un hecho, la promesa estaba hecha.

-Voy a tener que ayudarte un poco, como darte ropa nueva… creo que esta noche vamos a tener visita.

-Entonces, ¿voy a tener que hacerlo hoy mismo?

-Fue lo que me dijo Keri, entendí algo como que estaban en trato… ella ya estaba haciendo su parte y tu prometiste cumplir la tuya hoy mismo.

-Pero…- no sabia como responder, era un hecho, sentía los ojos inundársele de lagrimas, pero no quiso soltarlas, se las limpio con la mano y levanto el rostro.- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?

-No temas, yo voy a ayudarte, pero debes ponerme mucha atención para que todo salga bien, ¿bien?

Bra solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba a la chica con desconsuelo y temor.

-Los saiyajines son muy fuertes, yo no soy de esta raza y creo que tu tampoco, así que debes tener mucho cuidado con no hacerlos enfadar, no es tan difícil solo debes hacer exactamente lo que te pidan, verte los mas complacida con su compañía, ten cuidado con eso, si notan que eres falsedad ellos podrían… hacerte un poco de daño, por eso mismo trata de verte con naturalidad, sonrieles y vete a la vanguardia, haz tus propias jugarretas eso les encanta, pero cuando digan para, lo haces… de verdad son muy fuertes.

-Se que tan fuertes son… creo que podría con ello, pero… tengo que hacer todo… quiero decir, todo lo que esta incluido en sexo.- Hetel no entendió bien la pregunta, Bra no sabia como decirlo, sentía cierto pudor hasta en hablar sobre ello.- quiero decir, como posiciones extrañas y esas cosas, es que en verdad no se nada, no voy a poder hacerlo.

-Se que eres una novata, pero tampoco te preocupes, quien sea quien te pida se le dirá de ante mano que eres nueva en el negocio, que eres una inexperta, sabes… eso será un gran punto a tu favor, el pago será mucho mejor y además, a ellos les fascina una hembra virgen, no sabes cuanto.

-Una adolescente virgen quieres decir, deben de ser unos pedofilos, están enfermos.

-No lo se, solo se que son muy carnales, creo que el sexo es vital para ellos.

-Lo que no entiendo… ¿no tienen esposas? ¿Por qué buscar una mujer en un… prostíbulo?

-No, la mayoría no las tiene… son una raza guerrera, ellos viajan por toda la galaxia en conquista de planetas, es cuando hacen su escala aquí y en otros lugares mas, para descansar y saciar su apetito, sexual.

-¿Nunca han matado a alguna de ellas?

-Pues me entere que hace tiempo llego a pasar, no midieron su fuerza y en el acto ellas murieron, antes de que Wizar fuera el dueño, pero en este tiempo no ha pasado mas, él lo prohíbe y todos por no perder los servicios que les damos, cumplen las reglas.

Bra escucho eso y otras narraciones que le contó su compañera Hetel, de anécdotas en el santuario. El tiempo se fue y la noche apareció sin preverse. Bra se la había pasado en su habitación todo lo que sobro. Se midió unas prendas pero ninguna le gustaba. Hetel trató de maquillarla, pero esta lo impidió. Se sentía bastante nerviosa para pensar en maquillaje y ropa, su prioridad era salir de la mejor manera de esa.

Esa misma noche, sola en la habitación, se recostó en su nueva cama pensativa. Su vida acababa de dar un giro tremendo. De ser una destacada estudiante de preparatoria, se convertiría en un objeto sexual para una raza no indiferente a ella, pero si temida. Su mismo padre le había hablado que su raza eran castigadores, con pocos escrúpulos y muy fuertes. Ella misma sentía que en sus venas corría tal fuerza, pero nunca para compararse con esos guerreros.

Hetel entro a la habitación con cierto asombro y alteración. Bra la miro preocupada.

-Ya lo tienes, ya sabemos quien será tu desflorador.

-¿Qué?

-Es un guerrero, es uno de los mejores de todo Vejita y la galaxia entera, su nombre es Raditz.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por sus Reviews Kili27, Saiya Elite, Shadir!

Ahí esta para Saiya Elite, una parejita para Bra, nada menos que este chulo grandotote, ahora esperen la continuación con las escenitas fuertes.

Nos vemos en el capitulo 6to, que llevara por titulo "El guerrero Raditz"

Nos estamos leyendo.


	6. El guerrero Raditz

La Maquina Del Tiempo

Capitulo 6. **El guerrero Raditz.**

-Ya lo tienes, ya sabemos quien será tu desflorador.

-¿Qué?

-Es un guerrero, es uno de los mejores de todo Vejita y la galaxia entera, su nombre es Raditz.

Bra abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y una oleada de nervios sacudió su cuerpo.-Pero… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-El mismo Wizar me lo dijo, me pidió que te fuera alistando… no te asustes ten por seguro que van a tratarte bien, solo recuerda mis indicaciones, además siendo primeriza tendrá mas cuidado de lo normal, se lo que te digo.- le animaba Hetel.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?.- estaba asustada.

-No, nunca lo eh visto en persona, pero me han dicho que es muy guapo… eh escuchado hablar de él, es de los mas prestigiados soldados del planeta Vejita, es un saiyajin muy fuerte, es tan importante que con decirte que esta en el mismo escuadrón de batalla del hijo del Rey, el príncipe Vegeta.

-¡Oh Dios!.- se había puesto una mano en el pecho, por que este comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez. Raditz, ese nombre. Todo esto había sido tan premeditado. Su mente ahora jugaba con ese nombre, tratando de recordar algo que su padre le contó sobre él cuando le habló de su pasado. Sus compañeros de batalla, le habló de ellos. Sus fieles cómplices que le cuidaban la espalda. Pero como pudo olvidar cosas tan importantes que él tenía reservadas y que se atrevió a contarle. Y no fue que no le interesaran, si no que fueron tantas confesiones que no pudo comprender muchas de ellas. Su memoria le fallaba por que ese nombre no era del todo indiferente. Entonces algo la abordó, un recuerdo de su familia, un antiguo recuerdo, "Goku, el abuelo de Pan".

-Él tenia un hermano, su nombre era Goku.- se le acerco a Hetel con exaltación.

-¿Un hermano?.- estaba asombrada del cambio de actitud de la chica.- N-no lo se, en realidad no se mucho de él, solo lo que todos saben, lo que acabo de decirte.

Recordó algo más.- ¡Kakarotto!! ¿No conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

La chica estaba extrañada, quiso pensar pero finalmente no dio con el nombre.-No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre… ¿es un saiyajin?

-Si, es un saiyajin…-notó que su compañera no iba a decirle mucha información, trató de calmarse.

Hetel que estaba apantallada por el cambio de actitud de Bra, se quedó abstraída, no entendía de donde sacaba esos nombres raros y ese tipo de preguntas que hacía, "esta chica guarda un gran secreto… y tiene que ver con esos saiyajines". Ambas se inundaron en un gran silencio, Hetel miraba a Bra que nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y Bra se dedicaba a manejar su mente, recordar cosas de ese hombre y antiguas declaraciones de su padre. Pero no avanzó mucho, había olvidado muchas cosas de esas confesiones. Parecía estarse ahogando en un hoyo de depresión, sentía ganas de llorar. Hetel le tocó el dorso de la mano acariciándola, Bra volteo a verla.

-No te pongas triste… lo único que puedo decirte es que pongas tu mejor empeño para que esto termine rápido, yo estaré esperándote.

-Necesito hablar con Keri.-

-Ah, pues no se cuando vaya a aparecerse, pero puedo decirle a Wizar que tu solicitas su presencia y podría llamarla.

-Si, pero por favor… haz que Wizar no sospeche de algo, solo dile que quería hablarle de, esta noche…-sintió esa depresión de nuevo en su corazón con solo pensar en lo que pasaría unos instantes adelante.

Hetel empezó a alistar a la chica. Le ayudó con la ducha en la tina, le perfumó el cuerpo, la maquilló con suavidad, le arregló el pelo con el cepillo y le entregó un vestido largo completamente blanco con un notable escote en frente y por la espalda también, la tela era muy delgada y su silueta bien dibujada podía verse bajo ella. Bra se plantó frente al espejo, mirando como había quedado adornada. Se dio cuenta que si la ocasión hubiera sido otra, se habría alegrado de verse tan bella, como un ángel. Pero para la situación que la habían arreglado la llenaba de temor y amargura. En su cara no podía cambiar ese semblante áspero. Hetel se dio cuenta de lo bella que lucia.

-No tengo idea de que planeta vienes o si todas las de tu clase son iguales, pero eres muy linda, puedo apostar todas mis joyas en que ese saiyajin va a derretirse por ti, pareces un ángel.

La escuchaba pero a la vez no lo hacia. Ahora pensaba en su padre y la relación que este sujeto Raditz tenía con él. Pensó en su padre de su época, que pensaría de todo esto, imaginárselo empezó a causarle jaqueca. Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Alguien tocó a la puerta, Bra giro a ella casi espantada. Hetel la abrió, se trataba de Keri. Ambas se observaron pero Keri se veía muy sonriente, Bra en cambio no.

-Hetel, sal de la habitación, creo que tu también tienes visita.

-Lo se, las dejo.- salió cerrando la puerta.

Keri se acercó a la peliazul, le examinaba su nueva apariencia. Acercó su rostro a su cuello, rastreando su aroma como tratando de notar alguna imperfección que no halla sido cubierta, como si fuera una escultura a la que están dando los últimos toques para exponerla a la venta. Paso su mano por el hombro de la chica tocándola con suavidad y se asombró al hacerlo.

-Eres una criatura muy extraña… tu piel parece de cera… muy pálida para mi gusto, ¿jamás te asoleas?

-No, detesto el sol.- contestó con frialdad.

-No te preocupes, desde ahora no creo que salgas mucho a asolearte afuera mientras estés encerrada aquí.

-Necesito hablarte de algo… quiero saber mas sobre ese sujeto Raditz.

-Ah ya sabes de él, te lo dijo Wizar… mira no se que quieras saber pero cualquier pregunta, duda o queja la harás cuando hallas vuelto a tu habitación después de la visita.

Bra se giro bruscamente para mirar de frente a Keri, con el rostro lleno de temor, como tratando de suplicar o solo recibir un poco de consuelo. Keri no mostraba algún indicio de que iba a ayudarla.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenia que prostituirme? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan delicado?

-¿Delicado? ¿Ahora te asombras? Por favor niña, tu ya lo sabias no trates de engañarme… ahora me vas a decir que aquella petición de ver al príncipe Vegeta no es por el simple hecho de que quieres acostarte con él, engatusarlo y pedirle que te ayude a salir de este nido, ¿vas a negarlo?

-¿Qué? ¡Como puedes decir eso, claro que no pretendo acostarme con él, pero como pudiste pensar que pretendía prostituirme!

-¡Mira terrícola, a mi en realidad no me interesa tu maldito destino, si vas a quedarte encerrada aquí por años prostituyéndote miles de veces o si vas a escaparte, o si vas a pedirle ayuda al príncipe para que te saque de aquí, no me importa… ¿sabes? haber aceptado aquel trato sobre ayudarte con él, no me favorecía a mi si no solo a ti, por que quiero que sepas una cosa, aunque te hubieras rehusado a trabajar aquí de alguna u otra forma te hubieran obligado a hacerlo, mira que casos de violación hemos tenido y muchos, cuando las zorras no quieren participar ni cumplir con sus promesas!… ¿quieres ser una de ellas?

Bra no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, se había quedado muda con la confesión de Keri, así tan fría, tan cruel, sin ningún filtro. De nuevo sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y esta vez no impidió dejar correr las lágrimas por su cara. Se sentía tan sola, tan humillada. Aquella afirmación le había dolido. Se dio cuenta entonces que acercarse a su padre no seria tan fácil, seguramente hasta él mismo creería que solo es una prostituta mas del harén, que viene a entregársele así tan fácil para seducirlo, complacerlo, quien no quisiera pasar una noche con el gran príncipe de los saiyajines. Nadie iba a creerle que su intención es solo de hablar con él, conocerlo y ayudarlo. Ella lo conocía más que todo el maldito planeta, pero como lograr su meta. Sus esperanzas estaban rompiéndose, ya no veía ese camino de luz que la iluminó cuando hizo aquella promesa.

Entonces, levantó el rostro que quería esconder y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Miró nuevamente a su custodia, ahí parada con los brazos cruzados, mirándola sin expresión alguna, seria. Respiro profundo varias veces para tratar de calmar su profundo dolor.

-Así que no tengo salida, ¿verdad?...- Keri no contestó de inmediato, pero después negó con la cabeza, Bra sonrió después, aceptando lo que venia.- entiendo… lo haré, como lo prometí.

Keri tomó un poco de polvo blanco y le retocó el maquillaje, Bra parecía estatua, no se movió, después esta le pidió que la siguiera. Ambas salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el largo pasillo, Bra detrás con la vista frente pero pensando en una sola cosa, "Papá, perdóname, yo nunca me imaginé esto… mamá, siento haberte desobedecido, por favor nunca vayas a culparme… lo siento, lo siento" las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Keri de reojo lo notó, pero no intervino, ella podía guardar muy bien sus emociones pero no podía culpar a otros por no hacerlo, así no era ella.

Por fin, Keri se detuvo en una puerta muy amplia de madera. Bra paró, levantó la vista, la miro a ella y después a la puerta, como si detrás de ella se encontrara un demonio y ella fuera la carnada. Así lo sentía.

-Te ves muy bien, solo trata de cambiar esa cara de muerto que tienes y sonreír un poco, si te es difícil… hazlo fácil, tienes que hacerlo, ¿bien? ¿Algo que quieras decirme antes de entrar?

No parecía haber respuesta, Bra tenía clavada la mirada en ella, pero no quiso decir nada, esto no intimido a Keri que estaba apurada en que todo pasara de una vez.

-Muy bien, entonces...- abrió la puerta pesada de madera, dejando la entrada libre para Bra.- que comience el show, no mas llanto ¿recuerdas?…

Bra no se movió, algo le impedía hacerlo. Las palabras de Keri sobre violación la habían alarmado un tanto, le podía suceder a ella. Seguía mirándola y esta empezó a impacientarse.

-… Adelante Bra, la puerta esta abierta…

Le quitó la vista por fin y caminó lento hacia la entrada. El cuarto estaba casi oscuro, en el fondo había unas velas que apenas y expedían luz. Miro a su alrededor, una habitación realmente hermosa. Bra se sintió como una muñeca, iban a jugar con ella. Apenas estaba reconociendo la habitación cuando giro rápidamente al ver como Keri cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Su respiración se agitó, pero trató de calmarla. La habitación parecía sola. Sabia que no iba a encontrarse con una bestia o algún alíen repugnante, era un saiyajin como ella, Hetel le había dicho que era guapo, eso apenas lo recordó ahora. Camino mas al centro esperando encontrar un movimiento pero no, parecía que aun no había llegado el tal Raditz, camino con menor complejo, ahí estaba el cuarto de baño impecable, pero que lujos tenían esta gente. Después de darse una vuelta con su nerviosismo, se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la cama gigante. Junto las manos y miró al techo, cerró los ojos volviéndose a hundir en su mar de pensamientos, "por favor piensa que no puede ser tan horrible, será solo sexo, algún día iba a hacerlo… a las personas les agrada el sexo, no puede ser algo tan espantoso, solo tengo que verme complacida y todo terminara pronto, después esa mujerzuela de Keri me ayudara a encontrar a papá, lo convenceré de que solo trato de acercarme para conversar… ya lo se, le pediré que me entrene, si es genial, no se opondrá a hacerlo el ama pelear como va a rechazarlo, le diré que me lleve a entrenar y aprovechare esos momentos para acercarme a él, le pediré que me cuente sus aflicciones, nos haremos amigos y después de que él este curado me despediré y regresare a casa… ay Dios suena perfecto, mi plan dará resultado, solo tengo que pasar por esto, digo todo beneficio ocupa de un sacrificio, pero que sacrificio tan mas descabellado, no hay marcha atrás tengo que hacerlo… unos besos, caricias, después me quitara la ropa y después, después….- respiro profundo aun con los ojos cerrados.- no tengo idea que pasara después…".

La puerta de madera se abrió sorpresivamente. Bra como inercia se puso de pie abriendo los ojos como platos mirando hacia esa dirección, casi de inmediato la puerta se cerró y él ya estaba dentro. Bra colocó ambos brazos cubriéndose el pecho sin esconder su asombro al ver el tamaño del hombre, que llegaba a casi dos metros con fracción. Ella retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de verlo. No podía verlo con claridad, la luz tenue se lo impedía. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se movió, ella sorprendida. Pero entonces él avanzó un poco más hacia la chica y esta retrocedía de igual forma, impidiendo que se acercara, pero a la vez haciendo que ambos se inclinaran más hacia la luz. Ninguno de los dos se detenía, hasta que por fin la mesita recargada a la pared detuvo el paso a la mujercita asustada. Apoyo las manos en la mesa aun sin perder de vista cada movimiento del hombre, que por fin se vio a la luz.

Bra le clavo los ojos. Lo encontró con el rostro sin expresión aparente de asombro o cualquier expresión sádica. Más bien serio, él tampoco observaba otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de la chica. Aun llevaba su armadura de guerrero que dejaba ver su cuerpo bien dotado y el cabello negro largísimo que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Ambos perdidos en el silencio, mirándose uno al otro casi como tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de la primera impresión, pero entonces él emitió una común y amable sonrisa, que inmediatamente provocó en ella una sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido. No supo a que se debió, pero en ese momento todo sentido de temor que había tenido mucho antes y después de verlo, empezaba a desvanecerse.

-Hola, me llamo Raditz… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- aquella voz ronca y varonil hipnotizo a la chica, pero pudo hablar.

-Bra…- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¿Bra? ¿Eres una saiyajin?

Bra negó con la cabeza, no le quitaba la vista a su invitado.- Que extraño… puedo jurar que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar de mi planeta, Vejita.

Dijo y siguió observándola con el mismo semblante serio. Bra, después de notar que no parecía ser un personaje violento o un maniaco –claro, aun no sabia con que estaba tratando, fue la primera impresión-, pensó en lo que iba a decir ahora. Agacho la vista al suelo y tomó aire recordando las palabras de Hetel, de no enfurecerlos y hacer lo que ellos pidan, así que tomó el valor suficiente para pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Levanto el rostro.

-No soy ninguna prostituta, yo no pertenezco a este lugar… unos hombres me tomaron a la fuerza y me trajeron aquí esta tarde, después me hicieron prometer que cumpliría a hacer lo que me pidieran, con la condición de ayudarme después… yo nunca eh hecho esto, pero estaré dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa con usted… soy completamente inexperta así que… haré todo lo que este de mi parte para complacerlo…- al final terminó con el rostro bajo.

Nadie dijo nada, volvió el silencio. Bra esperaba que él fuera quien reaccionara. No sabia si iba a molestarse con esto o que pasaría, pero quería que las cosas quedaran bien claras. Más sorpresa se llevo al escuchar lo que era lógico, pero aun así desconcertante para ella.

-Esta bien…- dijo caminando al silloncito, sentándose en el.- ven, acércate.

Bra levantó el rostro paralizada. Si, lo había aceptado, él no notó el pesar que ella sentía por lo que iba a cometer, de todos modos pensaba poseerla. Raditz estaba esperándola, le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Bra lo hizo lentamente, parándose frente a él. Ahora él podía admirarla por completo. Miró sus formas por encima del vestido, rápidamente ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta que en sus ojos se dibujaba la lujuria. Él volvió a su rostro notando el pudor de la chica y eso le provocó otra sonrisa. Bra no hacia nada, solo miraba hacia otro lado.

-Quitate el vestido.- ordenó.

Bra volvió a verlo, como si no hubiera entendido bien la petición. Pero no iba a engañarse, era obvio. Con lentitud, empezó a bajarse los tirantes del vestido, sabia que solo tenia unas delgadas bragas bajo el y era todo. Bajó el segundo tirante y el vestido se deslizo hasta el suelo, dejándola semidesnuda. Rápidamente se cubrió los senos con los brazos. Él en cambio, admiró el cuerpo completo complacido de que era una hermosa concubina. Inclino el cuerpo hacia enfrente para estar mas cerca de ella, extendió una mano posándola en las redondas caderas, así para después bajarla recorriendo sus piernas largas y suaves. Nuevamente este se había sorprendido de tocar una piel tan suave, tan perfecta. Bra miraba sus movimientos, pero no se movía. Raditz se puso de pie enseguida, haciendo que ella retrocediera hacia atrás por tenerlo casi pegado a su cuerpo. Esta vez a él le provoco cierta risa, pero no se movió más.

Empezó a desvestirse. Se quito la armadura primero, arrojándola a un lado. Las botas pesadas hasta quedar en una ropa muy pegada al cuerpo. Se deshizo de la parte superior quedando solo con unos aparentes bóxer que se le adherían a la piel y que mostraban un cuerpo atlético. Bra solo observaba como empezaba a quedarse igual que ella, en solo una prenda. Terminado, se condujo a ella, con esa mirada que no escondía su excitación. La chica le gustaba, y mucho, y no era necesario decírselo, ella notaba ese mirar lleno de fogosidad.

Volvió a caminar hacia ella, y ella volvió a retroceder aun cubriéndose, pero choco con la cama, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Él no se detenía. Ella retrocedió sobre la cama subiéndose más en ella, hasta topar con la cabecera de esta. Ya lo tenía encima cuando no encontró mas salida. Miro a los lados sin encontrar escape. Cuando volteo a verlo de nuevo ya encima, le beso en la boca, Bra se detuvo paralizándose a la vez. No había sido un beso dulce ni lento, la besaba salvajemente hundiéndole la lengua muy al fondo, mientras ella apenas y podía seguir con el salvaje ritmo. Él sintió el calor de sus labios y esa dulce humedad que lo motivó aun más. Se separó de su boca y ella respiro entrecortadamente, aun tenia ese rosado rubor en sus mejillas blancas, algo había en eso que lo volvía loco. La tomó por la cintura arrastrándola abajo para que quedara completamente acostada sobre la cama, con una mano acarició su vientre y su ojos se clavaron en sus redondos y firmes senos, no pudo esperar mas. Se inclino a ellos, para lamerlos con delicadeza, absorbiendo el pezón y pasando la lengua por alrededor. Bra empezó a experimentar esas sensaciones que le llenaban el cuerpo, el cosquilleo y un fuerte estremecimiento de calor por la entrepierna, se agarraba de las sabanas. Pero esos mismos efectos alucinantes que experimentaba la hacían recordar que no era real, que no estaba obrando bien, nuevamente la visión de estar deshonrando a sus padres la ataco y se sintió miserable, las lagrimas volvieron a llenarse en los ojos, y entre un nítido gemido de placer también vino un leve quejido por las ganas de querer soltarse en llanto. Él parecía concentrado en la actividad, siguió lamiendo el segundo pezón con la misma entereza, disfrutando como si tuviera un delicioso sabor. Se volvió a la cara de la chica y la beso de nuevo. Bra se preparó con ese fogoso beso para no quedarse sin aliento. Esta vez, al separarse, él se le quedo observando, inexpresivo. Ella bañada en lágrimas casi al borde del llanto. Ella se detuvo, le prestó la misma atención.

Algo no andaba bien. No estaba funcionando como debía de ser. Seguían mirándose profundamente a los ojos, parecía que ninguno iba a desistir, cuando finalmente fue Bra que giro la vista en otra dirección queriendo evadir mas intimidad de la que estaban ocasionando, limpiándose las lagrimas. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Raditz emitió un extraño gesto entre sarcasmo y resentimiento. Bra no quería verlo más al rostro. Él, aprobando dicho gesto, se separó de ella. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a donde estaba su ropa. Esta vez Bra le prestó atención, "¿Qué hacia? ¿Había terminado? ¿Eso fue todo?", pensaba la chica inconclusa. Raditz rápidamente se puso su armadura y las botas al último. Bra, tomó una sabana y se la enredo en el cuerpo, bajando de la cama para ponerse a una distancia cerca, pero él no parecía verla. Bra quería decir algo, no sabia que. Él estaba molesto, lo notaba. Tenia que hablar.

-Oye…- pronuncio apenas con timidez, pero él seguía dando la espalda, ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.-… ¿ya te vas?

Entonces se giró a verla. No se veía molesto, más bien tenía ese peculiar semblante inexpresivo, parecía desilusionado.

-¿Estas segura de que pusiste todo tu empeño en complacer a tu invitado?.-fue un reproche.

Bra no dijo nada. Había entendido el por que de esa reacción. Ella había tenido la culpa, le había prometido que lo complacería, o más bien que pondría todo de su parte. Lo único que se vio fue una cara de amargura que no podía con ella. Bajo la vista evadiendo la mirada de él. Raditz sonrió.

-Este es servicio de primera… hablare con Wizar, quizás algo en su bendito santuario ya no esta funcionando tan bien.- dijo y se encamino a la puerta.

Bra escuchó eso y se asustó, si Keri se enteraba podría deshacer su trato. Antes de que él saliera corrió a la puerta para suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

-No por favor, no se lo digas a él, volveremos a intentarlo y esta vez prometo que lo haré complacida, por favor pideme lo que sea y lo haré, pero no le digas nada a Wizar, por favor...

Raditz se detuvo un momento, dirigió su mirada a ella y casi con cierto desprecio le confesó.-¿Crees que vas a causar algo en mi con esas suplicas y tus lágrimas? Finalmente no eres mas que una mujerzuela, eh tenido muchas mejores y no pretendo perder mi tiempo con tu triste y patética compañía…-. Después de decir esto, salió de la habitación dejando sola a Bra.

Ella se quedo de pie al lado de lado de la puerta, camino lento y tomo el vestido acomodándoselo de nuevo. La habitación había quedado en total silencio. Pero que había pasado, "fallé… que idiota, no lo logré… pensé que podría hacerlo, pero… no puedo…", pensaba mientras se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo perdida en pensamientos. Nadie llegaba y abría la puerta. Se dirigió a la cama y se recostó. Se sintió mal, lloró un rato y se quedo dormida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Bra en el sueño en el que estaba se había despertado espantada. Era Keri, que se veía realmente furiosa. Bra se quedo con la boca abierta mirándola fijamente con temor, "Ay no…", pensó y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.- le reclamó con la cara dura.

-N-nada… yo solo, hice lo que me pediste…- no sabia como salir de esa.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué Raditz salio tan rápido de la habitación y abandono el lugar sin decir una sola palabra? ¿Lo hiciste enfadar?

Bra estaba muda, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse.-Pues, no lo se, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer y de pronto se separó, dijo que tenia algo que hacer, se fue…

Esperaba a que ella le creyera. Tenía que lograrlo o si no todo se derrumbaría, sus planes se estancarían. Pero entonces con un sonrisa Keri pareció haberse creído todo, se acerco despacio un poco más a la peliazul y la examinó.

-¿Te gusto?.- alzo una ceja con tono burlesco.

-Ah, pues… no voy a mentirte, no lo disfrute así mucho mucho, todo fue muy rápido, él parecía complacido pero yo traté de que fuera rápido, no fue tan desagradable como pensé al principio.

-¡Ah eso me alegra, eso quiere decir que podrás recibir a algún otro cliente esta misma noche!

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez esta noche? Por favor no, estoy exhausta, dejémoslo para otro día… por favor Keri, ¿si?

-Ay maldita terrícola, se ve que no tienen mucho aguante, soy unas debiluchas… por ser tu primer día y al parecer por lo que me dices, complaciste al guerrero Raditz, dejare que regreses a tu habitación, recuerda que solo es por esta noche… algunas veces puedes recibir mas de una visita por noche, algunas hasta reciben seis.

Bra puso una cara de horror al solo imaginarse relacionada con tantos hombres en una sola noche. Pero dio gracias a Dios de que esto hubiera salido así, por mientras. Keri la condujo de nuevo a su habitación, la dejó dentro y le cerró con llave. Bra entró al baño y llenó la tina. Se desalojó del vestido blanco, arrogándolo lejos de ella. Se metió lentamente a la tina, sumergiéndose en ella para quedar completamente cubierta. Se sentó, tomó el cubo de jabón y se recorrió el cuerpo con él, suavemente. Recordó entonces diversos detalles de las escenas de hace unos minutos. Ella ahí de pie, desvistiéndose para un desconocido, mientras él perdido en la lujuria casi la poseía con solo verla. El solo contacto de su piel la había puesto helada, tiesa. Pero todo había sido tan suave. No la había tratado mal, no la había forzado. Aun no entendía como no le hizo daño o intento abusar de ella cuando notó que no iba a cooperar como habían acordado. Simplemente se puso de pie y se fue. Recordó su cara mientras pasaba el jabón por el cuello, notó un instinto animal en su ser, de alguna forma estaba ligado a ese instinto. . Ese beso tan loco, la había dejado sin aliento, tan impulsivo y salvaje. Nunca nadie la había tratado así. Realmente fue tan extraño, hasta le dio la impresión que se topó con un caballero, y no con un despiadado guerrero asesino como lo fue tiempo atrás su padre… Vegeta. Ni siquiera la delató.

Volvió a recordar, "oh es cierto, si ese hombre Raditz esta aquí en la tierra, debe suponerse que su escuadrón también debe de estar por ahí… automáticamente, su padre se encuentra en este planeta". De pronto se olvido de todos tus anteriores pensamientos y se concentró en este. Salió rápido del baño, se puso ropa para dormir y se metió a la cama. "Mañana esa Keri va a tener que decirme la verdad… creo que mis planes se verán convertidos en menos tiempo del que imagine al principio… ahora veo que no fue tan desagradable hacer lo que hice, que realmente no fue mucho… si tuviera a ese Raditz otra vez aquí, podría ofrecerle un banquete mejor, jajajaja", con una picara risa infantil, se cubrió con las cobijas y se perdió en el sueño con ese ultimo pensamiento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eh aquí sexto capitulo actualizado. Me gusta que mis capítulos sean largos, no solo unas diez líneas solo para dejar picado a los demás… Shadir tienes razón, me encanto la relación Bra-Raditz de Superbrave, me insito a hacer esta combinación que no es igual a la de ella pero si parecidas... Saiya elite quizás te decepcione, pero te explicare por que no puse un Lemon tan picante. Recuerdo que este capitulo solo tuvo un leve lemon, que a mi parecer no fue nada apantallador, pero no se pongan tristes va comenzando apenas la relación, digo, la chica es una adolescente virgen, con 'valores' predeterminados, es casi lógico que se va a sentir indispuesta, y luego en los aprietos en los que esta con desconocidos en un burdel, pfff… no la quise plantear como niñita promiscua, no todavía. Ya después de que caen en las telarañas del sexo, esta canijo que salgan fácilmente.

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo que aun tiene continuación.

Dejen sus Reviews mujeres.


	7. El Deseo que Provocas

La maquina del tiempo.

By. Diva destruction

**Capitulo 7.** El Deseo que provocas

_Caminaba sola por el camino empedrado__ que de pronto apareció, alejándome de la ciudad, acercándome al bosque enorme que se posaba frente a mí… pero no sabía por que caminaba a esa dirección. Tenía que buscar algo o a alguien, era lo que me movía. Sentía el aire frió en mi cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto por aquel vestido blanco que se transparentaba y mi cuerpo relucía detrás de el. Caminaba y perdía el camino, el camino se me iba de los pies, no sabía mas donde andar, pero que extrañeza, giré sobre mi cuerpo y el camino que había recorrido también se había perdido, como si el panorama hubiera cambiado y estuviera en otro escenario, pero noté entonces que el suelo se había vuelto un camino de lodo…_

…_No sabia que esperar, el bosque estaba en total silencio, pero un ave con su chillido agudo lo rompió. Entonces la escuché a ella aullar, con una desesperación desgarradora, su voz se clavó en mi cabeza, la escuché de una dirección, después de otra, giraba a todos lados y su voz seguía jugando conmigo, la misma desesperación que ella emitía empezó a invadirme, caminé sin saber a donde dirigirme, sentía el lodo en mis pies descalzos embarrándomelo por el vestido también… seguí caminando, y entonces su voz se perdió, dejé de escucharla. Envuelta en la desesperación reciente, corrí metiéndome entre ramas y arbustos rogando poder volver a escuchar su voz, y paso. Su grito desgarrador sonó tan cerca de mi, esta vez no pude evitar llamarla con insistencia, _PAAAAAAAAAAN!!,_ aullé sin detenerme ni un segundo. Seguía llamándome y la desesperación pudo mas que yo, le gritaba que estaba aquí, justo aquí muy cerca de ella… por fin pude ver su cuerpo, de espaldas al mío, me detuve en seco y la observé con una sonrisa de alivio, la llamé, _PAN ESTOY AQUÍ!_, le dije con insistencia de que me viera, pero ella jamás giró, si no al contrario, caminó alejándose de mi, sin ni siquiera escucharme ni girarse el rostro para mirarme, no entendía, fruncí el ceño, que estaba ocurriendo… la llamé de nuevo, PAAAAAAAAN!, y ella no detenía su andar, caminé sin quitarle la vista cuando noté que no podía mas mover mis pies, pues mis pasos se hacían pesados y me dificultaba seguir, mis pies estaban clavados en el lodo casi hasta las rodillas, con fuerza quise safarme, pero con los movimientos de salvar una pierna y después la otra estaba hundiéndome poco a poco, metí las manos también pero eso fue un error, pues caí completamente al pantano lodoso y no pude moverme mas, todo mi cuerpo estaba manchado por la tierra húmeda que me prensó como si me jalara hacia su nido, sentí un miedo angustioso, mis ojos nuevamente se clavaron en ella, pero ya solo podía verla en miniatura muy lejos de mi apartándose poco a poco mas, la llamé por su nombre gritándole con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrándome la garganta a cada alarido, pidiéndole que no me abandonara que no me dejara sola… pero ella se marchó…_

…_su voz nuevamente retumbó en todo mi escenario, mientras mi cuerpo terminaba de hundirse bajo todo el lodo asesino y mis movimientos eran si no solo para atascarme mas, no pude gritar más, murmuré apenas su nombre, con el dolor de todos mis sentimientos, caí al abismo…_

-Bra!! Braaaa!!

-Pan, no me dejes… Pan no me dejes…-repetía murmurando la peliazul aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bra despierta, vamos, vamos despierta ya… hazlo Bra.- Hetel la movía levemente.

La peliazul entonces abrió los ojos de golpe como platos, sin levantarse de la cama, mirando un punto fijo sobre el techo sin moverse. Poco a poco bajo la vista y miro a la chica que estaba a su lado, después de eso volvió a cerrar los ojos apretándolos con fuerza cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y dándole de pronto la espalda a Hetel, que no hacia mas que observarla en silencio. Bra había quedado bañada en sudor, su cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro y sentía el cuerpo caliente. Lentamente y con una extraña dificultad se incorporó apartándose las cobijas, sentándose en el borde de la cama, aun sin ver a su compañera. Reinó el silencio de nuevo, pero Hetel estaba preocupada.

-Una pesadilla, ¿cierto?

-…no lo se realmente, creo que solo fue un mal sueño.

-Creí que tenia que despertarte, te veías mal… bueno además de que tenia que hacerlo, por ordenes de Wizar.

-¿A si?- Bra trataba de borrarse las imágenes del reciente espejismo, mientras caminaba al espejo y se veía con la apariencia terrible.

-Si, tenemos que reunirnos con las demás chicas, en el saloncito… ¿tienes hambre?

-No…- decía frente al espejo.

-Ven, vamos a darte un baño de tina, aun noto el estrés acumulado en tu aura, debes relajarte, además de eso quiero que me cuentes tu magistral encuentro con el guerrero Raditz, tengo ansias por saber como te fue con él… espero que de maravilla.

Bra se dejó conducir por la chica, la metió en la tina de agua y le ayudó a ducharse con lentitud para ayudar a desestresarla.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Corporación Cápsula. Tiempo Actual.

La casa estaba completamente sola. Ni siquiera los padres de Bulma estaban en ella. Intacta como el día en el que Bra se fugó hacia el bosque para adentrarse en su aventura al pasado. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Trunks apareció detrás de ella, con una cara de cansancio que no podía con ella. Entró y caminó lento hacia la sala, para desplomarse en un sillón. Aun tenía ese olor a alcohol y cigarro en el cabello alborotado y la ropa. Se recargó y cerró los ojos para descansarlos, pues había regresado a casa volando, no recordaba donde había puesto esa nave suya, mucho mejor, la odiaba, solo la utilizaba para ir al trabajo o andar en la ciudad para trasportarse "normalmente".

Que noche de excesos, pero estaba de acuerdo que no era una cosa que cometiera muy comúnmente, era un hombre de negocios y tenia poco tiempo para divertirse, pero cuando lo hacia parecía olvidarse de todo y solo se concentraba en el momento, en la noche nocturna de éxtasis, casi hasta llegar al punto de olvidarse de quien era en realidad.

Quería olvidarse de todo después, olvidar hechos anteriores y reconfortarse. Fue cuando el teléfono sonó. No se inquietó, tomo su tiempo para contestar, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Trunks? Hola soy yo, Pan- decía la chica al otro lado con alegría.

-Ah hola Pan, que sorpresa…- seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Si, pues ya vez… ¿Cómo estas?

-Ah no quisieras saber, jaja… nada, me encuentro bien solo estoy un poco cansado, dormiré un par de horas… ¿buscabas a Bra?

-Si, no la eh visto desde hace unos días, ni le había llamado antes… ¿esta allí?

-Si supongo que si, espera un minuto, la llamo ahora…

Caminó hacia un pequeño aparato que estaba pegado casi justo a la entrada de a casa, presionó un botón y empezó a hablar.- Bra, ¿estas allí? Contesta el teléfono, Pan esta del otro lado de la línea… ¿me escuchaste?

No hubo respuesta a pesar de que su mensaje fue transmitido por cada rincón e la Corporación por las bocinas de cada habitación de toda la casa. Trunks se quedo un momento a esperar alguna señal de su hermana. Volvió a vocearla y paso lo mismo. Confundido regresó al teléfono.

-Pan, sabes creo que deberías llamarle mas tarde, no se encuentra en casa… es extraño, mi madre me dijo que estaría aquí… seguramente anda por ahí en la ciudad comprando cosas.

-Ah entiendo… esta bien, después la llamo… gracias Trunks y que te sientas mejor, descansa.- decía la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

Un mal presentimiento le entró de pronto a la morena. Se quedó un rato pensando en que podría estar sucediendo con Bra. De inmediato le marcó a su celular, pero en consecuencia, no había señal, sonaba como fuera del área.

Se sentó a meditar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No se habían comunicado desde hace un par de días, desde aquel día del regreso del viaje al pasado Bra se había puesto algo, indispuesta. Pan lo notaba pero no quiso cuestionar, Bra estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, ahora razonó en que debió meterse en sus pensamientos. No tardo mucho en decidir salir a buscarla por las calles de la ciudad tratando de rastrear su Ki. No quería pensar en ello, pero la maquina del tiempo venia a su mente tan real, era una gran posibilidad, pero esperaba que no fuera así. Salio por los aires en busca de su amiga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bra parecía estar deshaciéndose de esa sensación hostil que le había dejado el sueño. Se estaba relajando en el agua mientras Hetel le jabonaba el cabello con shampoo de aromas frutales. La platica del acontecimiento del día anterior no se hizo esperar.

-Cuéntame ya, quiero saberlo todo.- decía una picara Hetel.

-Pues, no se si tenga mucho que contar… esto no lo sabe nadie, Keri no puede enterarse por nada del mundo… yo… aun… yo aun soy… virgen…- apenas pudo decirlo.

Hetel se detuvo en lavarle el cabello, se le quedó mirando con una cara de asombro e impacto. Se acercó mas a Bra para tenerla de frente y así poderle verle la cara, quería que le repitiera lo que había dicho. Bra solo pudo sonreír, pero después no supo por que lo hizo.

-¿Estas hablándome en serio… o solo es una broma?- no le quitaba la vista de asombro.

-Si… no sucedió nada entre nosotros, Raditz se fue apenas unos minutos después de que estuvo acariciándome… fue algo muy extraño.

-Pero… ¿no te obligo? Quiero decir, lo que me parece es que tu no pusiste mucho de tu parte, eso pasa siempre… ¿el no trato de doblegarte, forzarte?

-No Hetel, se que debe extrañarte pues a mi también después de todo lo que me contaste… fue como, una desilusión, para él… me miró molesto, por no haber cooperado en nada, se que se enojó… pero solo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Oh Dios mío, esto si que es un acontecimiento que no volveré a ver jamás, saliste viva querida… es eso que tienes, algo traes tu que hechiza a los demás, no lo se es como… algo superior a todas nosotras.

-No se de que hablas, no es así, solo fue suerte ¿no?.- decía seria la peliazul.-Además no creo que me vuelva a ocurrir, esta noche será diferente, será otro diferente y se que esta vez tendré que hacerlo bien o si no, las consecuencias serán feas… quizás ya no vuelva a ver a Raditz.

-Yo creo que no, espero que no le cuente nada a Wizar sobre lo que paso entre ustedes, el podría enfadarse contigo, ay no quiero saber, pide que no se entere.

Después de terminar con el baño, Hetel le ayudo a vestirse y maquillarse, ya arregladas ambas se encaminaron al saloncito. Allí estaban todas las damiselas con actividades diferentes. Bra se sentó en una mesa junto a Hetel para comer los alimentos. Todo ese rato trató de distraerse, pero le fue casi imposible. Si se olvidaba del lugar donde estaba, los recuerdos del viaje, de la promesa de su padre le venían a la mente, le ponía atención a su alrededor, contemplar a todas esas mujeres de diferentes razas, era como una depresión, todas esclavas sin libertad, sin familia. Sintió tristeza por ellas pero su tristeza propia era más fuerte. Jugando, siempre tomando todo a la ligera, fue a caer en un pozo de suciedad, un hueco de porquería.

El día transcurrió lentamente, tranquilamente. Casi todo el tiempo se la pasó observando y pensando. Ya era tarde, faltaba poco para que fuera a oscurecer. La puerta se abrió, Keri entró, empezó a buscar algo con la vista hasta que dió con Bra. La llamó con la mano para que se acercara, lo hizo. Cuando la tuvo enfrente la miró con cierta insistencia, sin decirle nada, solo la observaba. Bra no sabia que decirle, se sintió extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Si, así es…- no dijo mas, siguió con la vista clavada en ella, Bra se sentía incomoda.

-¿De que se trata?

-Tu…- después soltó una risita burlesca.- se trata de ti… aun no lo entiendo, creo que… esto jamás había pasado… y no lo entiendo.

Bra se quedó helada. Lo primero que pensó fue en él, en Raditz. Seguramente ya les había contado lo que había pasado, regresó y les dijo todo. Ahora estaban furiosos con ella, ahora todo había terminado, Keri rompería con la promesa y todo se volcaría a la basura. Bra se sintió nerviosa, la sangre le fluía rápido y el corazón le latía con insistencia.

-Quizás hoy es tu día de suerte mocosa.- le dijo Keri con una amplia sonrisa.

Bra se quedo mirándola sin moverse.- Por… que lo dices-.

-Hetel, ven aquí, rápido.- ordenó, la chica con velocidad llegó.

-¿Si?

-Lévatela a su habitación, arregladla, muy bien arreglada ¿me entiendes? En una hora pasare a la habitación por ella, tu después te arreglas… ahora salgan, no desperdicien el tiempo.

Hetel asintió, tomó de una mano a Bra para salir del saloncito, pero antes de eso Keri la tomo del otro brazo y la hizo detener. Bra le clavó la vista, Keri se veía desafiante pero sonriente.

-Eres muy viva eh, creíste que podías engañarme… haciéndome creer que eras una indefensa e ingenua adolescente, sin culpa sin trampas… ya veo tu juego, ya no necesitaras mas al príncipe Vegeta.

Bra la miró sosteniendo la respiración. Hetel la jaló y desaparecieron por el pasillo. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Bra corrió a la ventana, abriéndola, topándose con los barrotes de hierro, sin obtener salida. Hetel la miró con desconcierto.

-¿pero que haces?

-No puedo quedarme aquí, ni un minuto mas, ellos… ellos… van a matarme.-su respiración estaba agitada.

-Pero, ¿Qué? Oye calmate, siéntate, detente.-

La tomó de los hombros para hacerla calmar, pero esta estaba enloquecida, desesperada tratando de encontrar una salida, forzando los barrotes sin obtener ayuda. Hetel trató de hacerla parar gritándole, sacudiéndola por los hombros para que entrara a la realidad.

-Bra que te pasa, solamente vas a tener un cliente, no van a hacerte nada.

-No, Keri lo sabe, acaba de decírmelo, se entero de mi plan, estaba furiosa, no viste como me sonreía y hablaba, ella esta planeando una emboscada contra mí, no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Estas equivocada, Keri no estaba enojada, ella no hubiera actuado así, además si fuera a hacerte algo no me hubiera pedido que te arreglara, por favor solo confundiste las palabras.

-Pero, ella…-estaba asustada, aterrada.

-Bra, te daré un baño con la regadera, después te ayudare a vestirte, todo estará bien.

No podía confiar en esas palabras, pero se dió cuenta que no había salida por ahora. Hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando ya estuvo lista y observó el reloj, volvió a inquietarse un poco. Keri no tardaría. Hetel le acariciaba el cuello para relajarla. La puerta se abrió, Keri entró. Bra se paró de un salto. Keri caminó a ella y notó que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Todo esta bien?.- preguntó la saiyajin mayor.

Bra asintió con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista a la mujer. Keri sonrió, le ordenó a Hetel que fuera a avisar a Wizar que Bra ya estaba lista. Con esto, Bra se puso fría e imploro con la mirada a Hetel que la ayudara, pero solo recibió una sonrisa tierna de ella. Keri la tomó de la cintura para encaminarla a la puerta, le ordenó que siguiera el camino que tomaron la ultima vez para conducirla a la habitación donde compartió el lecho con Raditz. Ahora era Keri quien caminaba detrás, con sus propios pensamientos pero fija en la peliazul. Se detuvieron en la puerta pero ninguna decía nada. Keri la examinó un poco mas.

-Eres muy audaz…-seguía con su tono burlón.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-decía con la vista al suelo.

-Por que lo eres… eres una criatura tan fuera de lo normal, una terrícola bastante valiente… quizás este sea el fin a tus problemas.

Bra levanto la vista para clavarle la vista, ahora no entendía, ¿eso era algo bueno o malo? Keri abrió la puerta y se introdujo esta vez. Bra le siguió el paso en silencio. Keri encendió la luz de las lámparas y se daba una vuelta en la habitación la cual Bra ya conocía, ya la había examinado tiempo atrás con admiración. De quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Después del recorrido, sin borrar su sonrisa se acercó a Bra.

-Tú cumpliste con tu parte del trato.

-¿Qué?

-Yo debo de cumplir con la mía lo se, solo quiero preguntarte si… aun sigues con la idea loca de conseguir ver al príncipe Vegeta.

-Pero, yo…- se había quedado desconcertada, acaso todo eso era una trampa.- ¿puedo verlo?

-Eso fue en lo que quedamos… fácil, tú hiciste tu parte demasiado, diría yo, demasiado bien… pero por eso creo que ya no será necesario ver al príncipe, Raditz puede ayudarte.

-¿Raditz?

-¿Pero que te pasa, que es lo que no entiendes? Debes de decírmelo ahora, ya se esta haciendo tarde, el viene para acá.

-¿Quién viene?

-Basta de caretas, ya lo sabes… Raditz viene hacia acá, planearon esto no… jajaja, que tontería, eso va a ser como un algo difícil de creer… como lo lograste, tu mugrosa humana debilucha… pero ya no importa, seguramente sales esta noche libre, él va a llevarte, eso planearon ¿cierto?

-Oh no… esto es, imposible.

-¿Qué?.- Keri frunció el ceño.

Bra sintió el Ki de una persona acercarse, rápidamente se alarmó y alarmó a Keri.- El viene por el pasillo, esta acercándose.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?.- Bra no le prestó atención, se adentró mas a la habitación, Keri no podía quedarse allí pidiendo explicaciones, tenía que salir rápido, murmuró algo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Bra se acerco a la ventana, "como puede estar sucediendo esto, si él hasta parecía sentir repudio por mi… y si viene a burlarse de mi y trata de hacerme daño… que es lo que tengo que hacer… seducirlo, si, hacerle pasar un buen rato… eso fue lo que dije ayer en la noche, si lo tuviera aquí él iba a disfrutarlo… que ocurrencia…", la puerta se abrió.

Era él, que entraba y cerraba la puerta a su paso. Nuevamente la habitación estaba semi-iluminada. Bra estaba seria, no iba a mostrarse asustada, tenía que estar despierta o mejor dicho así quería verse, pero no podía evitar sentir que los nervios querían carcomérsela. En cambio él estaba con su normal seriedad.

Se miraron, ella le sonrió, pero él no hizo nada más. Caminó acercándose a ella con pasos lentos, Bra lo esperaba con aparente serenidad mientras las manos le sudaban y le flaqueaban las piernas. Él era enorme, si pretendía golpearla podría ser fatal. Bra trató de borrar esa idea de su mente, todo tendría que salir perfectamente. Segundos estuvieron sin hacer nada, solo contemplarse.

-Que sorpresa.- le dijo él secamente.

-Eso es lo que iba a decir, estoy… confundida ¿Por qué… estas aquí?

-Tú que crees…-

Bra se quedó en silencio, acaso estaba advirtiendo que iba a tomarla ahora por no haberlo hecho la noche anterior. No sabia que decir, no quería decir las palabras equivocadas, tenia que continuar con el juego, si se le podía llamar así.

-Si, entiendo supongo… haremos lo que tu desees, cuando quieras.

Después de eso, a Raditz se le dibujo una leve sonrisa irónica. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarse la armadura, tomándose su tiempo. Bra por su parte se quedó en el mismo sitio, no iba a moverse, solo iba a obedecer, pero sentía los nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Él termino se desvestirse, quedando en los bóxer ajustados. Se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

-Ven acá…-

Bra tardó en asimilar la orden, pero asintió. Camino a él, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca de unos centímetros, él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Eso a ella la tomó desprevenida. La tenia bien sujeta, sus caras a unos centímetros, podían verse totalmente las facciones, encajarse la mirada, él retadoramente, ella ruborizada. Raditz acercó su cara a su cuello y empezó a olfatear su olor. Bra desprendía un agradable aroma a flores, pero su mismo olor corporal era aun mucho más fuerte y era sensual. Ella solo se dejo tomar, él no había sido agresivo. Después de eso, la separó de su cuerpo, pero solamente para tomar el vestido por la parte de atrás y de un jalón romperlo. Bra dio un leve gemido.

El vestido deshecho cayó al suelo y su cuerpo quedo al descubierto, esta vez no se cubrió su desnudez. Raditz parecía complacido, aunque sus duros rasgos no lo denotaban tan bien. Volvió a pegarse a ella y puso sus manos sobre las caderas, acercándose a su boca lentamente. Bra lo veía venir, sintió el impulso de abrir los labios, pero él se detuvo a estrecho espacio, Bra no supo que esperar, él la arrojó a la cama para que cayera. Empezó a acercarse, sobre ella sin caer encima, ella también retrocedió un poco para quedar completamente acostada. No sabía lo que iba a venir, pues él tenía todo el control. Paso una mano por su cara, lo fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, siguió bajando para llegar a sus senos, al mismo tiempo que le clavaba la vista, con un gesto que ella no supo como describirlo.

Su mano siguió bajando, pasando por su vientre, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su parte mas intima. Rozó su mano por encima de la braga, sintió que era tibio, pero no espero mas, trató de hacer a un lado la lencería y quiso urgir dentro de ella, pero Bra reaccionó por inercia y le tomó la mano para detenerlo. Volvieron a verse, ella se sintió preocupada por su misma reacción, él no hizo gesto alguno, Bra lentamente apartó su mano para dejarlo seguir. Pero lo que él hizo fue quitarle la última pieza de ropa. Ella miraba al techo, sentía de pronto que se le calentaba el cuerpo, no sabia por que, pero ya empezaba a pensar que todo era agradable, por que sentir pesar por esto.

De pronto él la tomó por la cintura e hizo que se sentara, recargándose en la cabecera, con el cuerpo expuesto. Raditz se acomodó frente a ella, volvió a pasar sus dedos por su intimidad, acariciándola. Ella tomó aire y sintió una leve sensación de placer. No se detuvo, acarició con sus dedos su intimidad y de pronto hundió sus dedos en ella, lo que la hizo abrir la boca y dar un grito, que no quiso hacerlo escandaloso. Raditz acercó mas su cuerpo a ella, mientras entraba, ella lo tomó de los hombros para detenerse, pues se sentía frágil de pronto. Acercó su cara y le besó en la boca. Bra correspondió, pero la sensación que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo no la dejaba. Él se separó y bajó a su intimidad, tomó sus piernas y las hizo a un lado, Bra se sujetó de la cabecera y de la cama, él empezó a besarla abajo y a recorrer sus labios, hasta hundir su lengua dentro de su intimidad. Bra inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a gemir sin aguantarse. Raditz le recorría el cuerpo con las manos sin perder su concentración. Después de todo eso la jaló hacia abajo y besó sus senos con insistencia, ella le tomó el cabello masajeándolo ya sin nada de resistencia ni pudor, subió a su cuello y nuevamente a su noca, se hundieron en un beso desenfrenado, profundo e intenso. Ella lo tenía entre sus piernas y pudo sentir debajo del bóxer su erección. Nunca había estado en esas circunstancias, era algo que la hacia sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Bra empezó a recorrerle la espalda con ambas manos, bajando a su espalda baja cuando de pronto sintió algo que la dejó helada, se separó de la boca de su amante y lo miró desconcertada, él sonrió con malicia, se quito el bóxer y de pronto una cola se asomó detrás de su espalda. Bra se quedó unos segundos observándola fascinada, sin preocuparse en que diría él dirigió su mano para tocarla, él al contrario la acerco a ella y pudo acariciarla, nunca había hecho eso, sabia que era una característica de su propia raza, pero nunca había visto una, en su familia ni con sus amigos íntimos. De pronto sonrió y la masajeó desde el inicio, Raditz sonrió y le lamió los labios, volvieron a besarse, Bra siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de él con insistente curiosidad, cuando sintió la erección rozar por su parte, se estremeció hasta el cabello y él no quiso esperar, tomo la piernas de las chica y se las acomodó a la cintura, tomó una mano de ella e hizo que tocara su intimidad, Bra no separó la vista de su miembro, pensó que era una locura de pronto, esto iba a aguantarlo ella.

Raditz continuó, se acomodó entre ella y con un movimiento colocó su miembro en la intimidad de ella. Ella sintió la punta rozar con su parte y de pronto soltó una risilla, empezó a introducirse lentamente, Bra lo tomó de la cintura para ir a su paso, pues empezó a sentir un leve dolor pero a la vez una fuerte sensación de placer que le llegaba a la cabeza, con lentitud entró por completo y él empezó a moverse con delicadeza, mientras ella lo abrazaba desesperadamente por la nuca y le gemía en el oído a él. Los movimientos empezaron a ser mas rápidos, Bra empezó a gritar, a cada movimiento, no se detenía y ella estaba tirada en la cama retorciéndose mientras el seguía besándole y llenándole el cuerpo.

Paso mucho rato después de eso. La sesión de sexo había sido extraña, acababa de perder la virginidad en aquel burdel y con un peculiar saiyajin, pero no se sentía mal. Estaba tirada sobre la cama con la sabana enredada al cuerpo aun a su lado, tenía su pecho frente a ella y hasta lo rodeaba con un brazo. Pero no había dormido, no había cerrado los ojos, ni se dio cuenta si él lo había hecho, ella seguía mirando hacia un punto pensativa. Todo había salido bien, había sido algo que nunca había imaginado, aun no podía creer viéndose gritando de placer cuando la hizo suya, era increíble como dejo que su cuerpo contestara a todas las acciones de él. Pero aun había muchas incógnitas… por que lo había hecho.

Se separó un poco inclinándose a verle el rostro, también estaba despierto, mirando hacia el techo. Le dirigió una calida mirada a ella, sin gesto alguno. Bra se incorporo hincándose frente a él para poderlo observar mejor, se le quedo mirando también.

-Tengo algunas dudas que quisiera que me aclararas…- dijo sin apartarle la vista.

-Tan pronto estas tan exigente.- y se rió.

-No, pero… no se por que lo hiciste, el venir aquí y buscarme, yo pensé que tu me detestabas, no exactamente, pero me dejaste bien claro que no valía la pena, para ti… ¿Qué te hizo volver?

No respondió de inmediato. Se incorporó también quitándose las sabanas y colocándose de nuevo el bóxer nuevamente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su armadura. Iba a marcharse. Bra se quedo sin saber que hacer, quería detenerlo, quería seguir hablando con él.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?- su voz sonó con cierto pesar, él le dirigió una mirada.

-Si.-

-Pero, aun es de noche, puedes irte al amanecer.- volvió a dirigirle una mirada, ella se estremeció.- bueno, es que, no se nada de ti y pues como eres el primer hombre en mi vida, de la forma es que ya… sabes, pues pensé que seria bueno conocerte un poco mas.

-No es necesario, me iré y no volveré en mucho tiempo mas, seguramente no volveremos a vernos.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy un guerrero, no pertenezco a este lugar, vivo en el espacio y si alguna vez pienso radicar en algún lugar seria en mi planeta, Vejita.

-Eso es tu decisión lo se, no hay alguien que te mande o te obligue-

-Eso crees tú-

-¿No es así?

Raditz terminó de vestirse, ya estaba a punto de irse, pero sin antes contestar a la chica.

-No es así, el príncipe Vegeta es muy estricto y si llego tarde esta vez se enfadara, nadie quiere que suceda eso, te lo aseguro.

Bra se quedó muda, pero el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, rápidamente se puso de pie con una sabana enredada, acercándose al guerrero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿El príncipe Vegeta esta aquí?

-Si…- se le quedó mirando extrañado pero sin prestar tanta atención a la alteración de la chica.- nos marchamos mañana, a primera hora.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**Fin del Capitulo.**

No se siento que este capitulo esta medio raro, no soy muy buena con el Lemos, y a veces quiero dejarle un buen final al capitulo y no se si lo logre. Mejor lo que sea ustedes me dicen, ya llevaba rato sin continuarlo, Sorry.

Bueno otra cosa, los acentos me fallaron un poco, le di una revisada a todo pero si se me escaparon muchas, es que si no actualizo hoy voy a durar unas semanas mas y no, ya quiero continuar con el 8vo capitulo,

_Saiya elite: Listo y perdóname la vida, a cada rato me apresurabas y yo no te daba una, pero ya esta, actualizado, por fin! Y las telarañas no se acaban, al contrario, ya veraz!_

_Shadir: Hoy no hubo mas clientes, lol. Pero eso si te aseguro, esta loca va a seguir metiéndose en las patas de los caballos con alevosía, lol._

_Kili27: Ay pues sabes, yo siempre eh creído que si sale una relación BraxGoten, ella sin duda seria la fuerte en la relación, la dominante, ya lo eh intentado en otro fic, lol._

Sale, nos estamos mirando próximamente.


	8. Cerca de Él

La maquina del Tiempo.

Capitulo 8. **Cerca de él**

-¿Mañana?...- la invadió una desesperación.- pero no pueden irse, no ahora…

Raditz le clavó la vista sin entender absolutamente nada.-¿Por qué no según tu?

-Es que, yo necesito…- se quedo sin palabras, pero que podía inventar, Raditz la miraba y empezaba a creer que era una tontería, iba a marcharse ya por la puerta, Bra no tuvo mas opción, iba a detenerlo como fuera y como le costara, aunque pareciera una tontería.-No, yo necesito que tu me ayudes… ¡Quiero ser una guerrera!... como tu.

Inmediatamente Raditz se detuvo, un segundo sin moverse, giró a verla con la expresión de total desconcierto. Bra se quedo mirándole, esperando que su petición no fuera de tan mal gusto para él, esperando con esperanza una respuesta, la reacción de Raditz no fue lo que ella pensó.

-¿Tú?.- empezaba el sarcasmo.-… ¿quieres ser una guerrera?

-Si, estoy dispuesta a cumplir todo su estatus para lograrlo, pondré todo mi esfuerzo, siempre fue lo que quise.- mintió.

-Aja…- su tono era mordaz, caminó un poco mas a ella pues quería divertirse un poco antes de partir.- ser una guerrera, pelear, participar en combates… ¿eso es lo que estas diciendo?

Bra ya empezó a notar que todo lo tomaba como juego, iba a demostrarle que no era así.- Si, eso fue lo que dije, ¿acaso en tu planeta Vejita no hay mujeres guerreras?

-Claro, en MI planeta... mujeres saiyajin, mujeres fuertes, con convicciones de guerra, no cualquiera puede serlo.

-Pues no estas hablando con cualquiera… tengo genes de pelea, mis antepasados fueron guerreros importantes y tenían prestigio.

-Jajajajaja, bien, tus antepasados los humanos… muy fuertes no, no tengo idea de cómo nosotros los saiyajines pudimos derrotarlos, pero es que fue… tan fácil, de echo ni mi padre pudo mostrar su verdadera fuerza al pelear con ellos… fue una chiste.

-No deberías pensar así, ni siquiera me conoces.

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuarme, que voy a sorprenderme contigo?

-¿Y por que no?

Raditz se puso serio y se acercó a la cara de ella para dejarle bien claro.- Por que eres una simple terrícola, los terrícolas no pelean, jamás funcionaria… siento haber roto el sueño de tu vida, pero debes despertar.

Giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a salir de ahí. Pero Bra no había quedado nada contenta con las palabras que le escupió en la cara, si no al contrario, se había llenado de una rabia que la hacia mirarlo con odio. Como iba a despreciarla si ni siquiera sabia de que era capaz. Ni ella mismo lo sabia, pero sentía la fuerza del coraje en sus manos, tenia que expulsarla, y que mejor que él lo viera.

-¡Detente! ¿Por qué no dejas que te muestre… o acaso temes que puedas sorprenderte y tener que aceptar que toda tu teoría de los terrícolas era simplemente una idea irónica, sin bases?

Volvió a detenerse justo en la puerta, giró, se le quedo mirando con un gesto de burla como cansado de tanta insistencia, pero se quedo.

-Ven aquí, no voy a lastimarte... saiyajin- ahora ella sonreía sarcásticamente.

Él volvió a sonreír, lentamente se volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de la chica, desafiante y mordaz, que espectáculo era este.

-Vamos preciosa, suéltame tu rabia, estoy esperándola…- y se rió con cierta malicia picante.

Bra estaba furiosa, ahora él creía que era un juego más bien sexual. Pero que se creía, si ella sabía que era mucho más fuerte que él. En este tiempo el ni siquiera alcanzaba el nivel de saiyajin, no tenia ni la mínima fuerza para pelear con algún oponente de su tiempo actual, si peleara con su padre, con Trunks, seria basura completa. Ella misma sabia que podía darle un escarmiento, cuando se molestaba intensamente con Trunks y lo perseguía por toda la casa para darle un buen manazo, él se quejaba de dolor. Ella sabía que tenía la fuerza en su sangre, la fuerza de un saiyajin, y ahora iba a demostrar que aun siendo un híbrido, tenia todo el derecho, como Trunks, como Gohan, Goten, para ser una guerrera.

-Tú lo pediste.-

Raditz frunció el ceño, ella soltó la sabana que la cubría sin importarle nada más y se abalanzó con él, para golpearle la cara. Si, fue rápida, pero no contó con la rapidez de él, que ya le tenía el brazo prensado con una mano, mirándola con su expresión seca. Bra sintió que esto solo fue un mala jugada, con el otro brazo trato de darle en la mejilla, pero nuevamente la sujeto. Preparó la rodilla, pero de nuevo con la pierna la esquivó, ahora no le quedaba nada. Se miró como estaba sujeta de ambos manos, los pies no le servían ahora, que podía hacer. No sabia nada de técnicas, nada de artes marciales, nunca en su vida había tomado un entrenamiento, como iba a vencerle. La frustración empezaba a invadirla, pero no se dejo, forcejeó para soltarse, pero a Raditz pareció divertirle esto mucho más.

Bra notó esa burla contra ella, estaba furiosa.- ¡Deja de reírte maldita sea!

Raditz le giró el cuerpo para tenerla de espalda y así abrazarla, acercarse a su cara y susurrarle al oído.- ¿Ya terminaste con tu espectáculo?

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Bra sintió la energía radiante en su cuerpo, llenándola de pronto de cierto poder imaginario quizás, pero que la impulsó a concentrarse en tu Ki, tan profundamente que sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba y expulsaba un aura poderosa. Safó su brazo de él y con una rapidez impresionante clavó el codo de su brazo libre justo en la costilla de él, haciendo que le soltara el brazo y esta vez si propinándole un golpe con el puño justo en la cara. Bra se apartó de él libre de su sumisión, mirándolo precavida de cómo iba a reaccionar, puesto que le había doblado el rostro a un lado del fuerte golpe. Raditz lentamente le volvió la cara mirándola, seriamente. Bra respiraba agitada, como si hubiera peleado con él, pero más bien era por la sensación de descarga de su cuerpo, la aprensión de él y el acto de haberle retado con ese golpe.

Raditz estaba serio ocultando su verdadera impresión.- ¿Me golpeaste?

-¿No era lo que querías?

No contestó. Estaba tan sorprendido, esto era casi como una broma. Una mujer lo había golpeado sin él poder evitarlo, por que si lo hubiera visto cerca la hubiera detenido, pensó en divertirse haciéndola enfadar jamás pensó en verse 'vencido'. Le había ganado en ese jueguito, lo que él había llamado.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte?

-Puedo serlo, solo necesito una oportunidad de demostrarlo, yo no se mucho de peleas, pero se que entrenando puedo ser muy fuerte, tanto como tu.

-Jajaja, ¿Cómo yo? Que chiste es ese… ¿crees que te voy a dar una oportunidad?

-Me la gané ¿no?

-Eso lo decido yo, y aun no lo eh pensado.

-Puedes ponerme pruebas, yo…- no termino la oración.

-Espera mujer, no sabes lo que voy a decirte… aun estoy impresionado… lo que tu propones es venir conmigo, entrenar conmigo para lograr aprender el mundo de la pelea, viajar a mi lado por la galaxia, pelear en combates y lograr demostrar ser una guerrera… ese es tu sueño.

-si.-

-¿Y después?

-¿Qué significa eso? Estoy hablando de ser como tu, cual es el placer de ser una guerrero prestigioso.

-No te lo imaginas y no pudieras con ello… por que no dejamos esto aquí, entrena por tu cuenta y diviértete, tú no tienes por nada que pelear.

-Claro que si. ¿Qué no se supone que pelean para demostrar quien es más fuerte, más poderoso?.- no quería escuchar que lo que estaba haciendo era en vano.

-¿A si? A quien se lo vas a demostrar, tu no tienes nada por quien pelear ¿Una familia, por tu planeta, tu libertad? Lo siento, pero debes enterarte de algo, ya no tienes nada de eso, a quien vas a dedicarle tus triunfos de batalla, a tu pared, a tu soledad… aun no lo alcanzas a percibir, pero no tienes salida.

-Tengo a alguien a quien demostrárselo… a la persona con el orgullo mas grande que eh conocido, a la persona mas grande de toda la galaxia, la persona mas fuerte de todos los seres… -su voz empezaba a quebrarse, tenia las lagrimas bien retenidas en su ser.- solo me importa demostrárselo a él y nada mas importa, si lo logro, nadie, nunca nadie va a enterarse del tamaño de satisfacción que eso me concede… es por lo que estoy aquí, existiendo en este lugar.

-¿De quien hablas?.- no entendía el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

Bra le esquivó la mirada, le dio la espalda quedando en silencio, pero habló.-Vas a enterarte… si me ayudas.

Raditz se quedo mirándole en silencio, meditando de qué se trataba todo ese drama. ¿Quién era ella realmente? ¿De donde había salido? No era un ser común, tenia la apariencia de un humano, de un saiyajin puesto que eran casi idénticos a excepción de la cola y la fuerza física. Pero no era cualquier ser normal… algo escondía. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo quizás valdría la pena, el riesgo que lleva eso no le temía, quizás estaba siendo precipitada. Pero tenía toda la valentía de un saiyajin. La fuerza era un elemento vital para un guerrero, sin ello no existiera ese prestigio de combate, pero, el valor. No cualquier persona contaba con él, no cualquiera se aventaba al fuego por una meta. Ella tenía esa valentía, y por que no decir, esa fuerza también. Raditz pensaba que era todo un misterio, empezaba a sentir curiosidad por ella. Era tan extraño, era una peculiar terrícola. Pero ahí no terminaba todo, faltaba la parte difícil del asunto.

-Esta bien…- Bra giró a verlo con aparente sorpresa.- yo puedo aceptarlo, veo que no le temes a cualquier cosa, no me temiste a mi, que locura si no hubieses sido tu quien me hubiera golpeado el rostro, ya estarías dando tus ultimo aliento de vida, jajajajaja.

Bra no se rió. No le encontró chiste a lo que dijo, quería concentrarse en lo primero que había dicho.- entonces, ¿vas a llevarme contigo, ahora mismo?

-Si, te sacare ahora mismo de este lugar.

-¡En serio! Esto es genial, ¿quiere decir que mañana partiremos?.- decía alborotada, con una gran sonrisa.

-No, esto solo es un paso a lo que deseas… te sacare de aquí, te llevare al Templo, allí conocerás al Príncipe Vegeta.- Bra sintió una gran fuerza oprimirle el pecho, todo estaba tan cerca, sonrió nuevamente con mas entusiasmo.- pero debes de saber algo, y necesito una respuesta o si no, esto no valdría la pena.

-Si, haré lo que me pidas, no me pondré caprichosa.- y rió.

-Por tu seguridad, no abras la boca cuando estemos frente a él, no le mires con esa altivez, veo que tienes mucha de esa… y lo mas importante, debes de seguir esto al pie de la letra… si él te pide un duelo para demostrar tu fuerza o lo que sea, no lo aceptes, por nada de este maldito mundo, dirás que prefieres quedarte en la tierra y final del asunto, ¿me entiendes?.

-Pero, ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Raditz se acercó a la chica y le dijo casi de advertencia.- Vas a decirle que no pelearas con él y final del asunto… solo con esa condición te llevare.

-Pero si hago eso, ni siquiera va a llevarme a su lado.

-Es otro riesgo, pero que deseas, morir o vivir… solo confía en tu suerte, yo estoy ayudándote a salir de aquí, no puedo prometerte que él acepte llevarte.

Bra se sentía en una encrucijada. Esto no lo esperaba pero era cierto. No iba a aceptarla así de la nada, no iba a aceptar a una triste terrícola sacada de un burdel, no debía enterarse de eso. Pero no era todo, como iba a confiar llevarla si no sabia de lo que era capaz, Bra pensaba con cierta angustia, "no puede ser, no voy a lograrlo, únicamente me queda echarlo a la suerte, quizás el vea algo en mi, sienta esa fuerza que nos une y decida por presentimiento aceptarme… ¿y si no lo hace? Aquí termina mi historia".

-Acepto.

-Perfecto… no hay tiempo que esperar, vistete y salgamos de aquí.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación, necesito recoger algo… importante, además no pueden verme salir así.- la cápsula estaba en la habitación.

Salió de prisa corriendo, Raditz salio siguiéndola despacio. Entró a la habitación dirigiéndose a la colcha, sacó la cápsula, después se dirigió al guardarropa que era inusual para la ocasión en la que estaba, tomó un vestido ajustado, se puso unas mallas en las piernas, sus botas que pudo conservar y salió. Raditz ya tenía la puerta abierta y se había colocado en el ojo izquierdo un aparato, como un lente. Rápidamente recordó, "un rastreador". Apenas había llegado a él cuando Wizar salió de su cuarto y los vio listos para huir. Tenía el rostro incrédulo. Raditz no espero ni un segundo, le dedicó una ligera mirada al saiyajin viejo, tomó a Bra de la cintura y se alzó por el aire, elevándose. Bra solo se vio alejándose de ese lugar, amarrándose de él, aunque ella sabía volar, eso no se lo diría ahora.

Bra lo miraba de perfil, pensativa, "esto ah sido tan extraño, Raditz, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… mi papá nunca me habló mucho de ti, pero en si nunca hablaba para alabarte, decía que eras el perro fiel, el que siempre obedecía sus ordenes, un buen compañero de batalla pero en fin, un mediocre guerrero de tercera clase… mi padre nunca te conoció bien entonces, hubiesen tenido ahora cosas en común, o acaso no eres lo que aparentas…".

Descendieron en las escaleras del Templo, caminaron hacia la gran puerta metálica. Bra no sabia como comportarse, no iba a mirar a nadie, solo iba a caminar al lado de Raditz. Había poca gente cerca, la mayoría se veía normal, con esa vestimenta de siempre. Doblaron hacia una habitación, cuando alguien los recibió. Bra notó de inmediato la cola del hombre enredada en su cintura, pero no quiso ser tan obvia. Se hablaron en el idioma saiyajin del que ella entendía no con exactitud, puesto que su padre le hablaba así cuando era mas pequeña, era como su forma de comunicarse los secretos aunque no la aprendió por completo, pero podía enterarse de lo que hablaban.

Raditz le pidió que no dijera nada de que había vuelto, acompañado. Él tipo con recelo aceptó, aunque miro mal a la chica. Raditz le pidió que no se le separara, volvieron a entrar en otra habitación, allí él hurgó en un cajón y sacó un uniforme como el que todos usaban en ese planeta. Bra lo tomó, examinándole, después lo vio a él con gesto de no entender.

-No quieres causar mas sospechas, ¿verdad? Pontéelo de una vez, esto debemos hacerlo de ya.

Bra asintió. Allí mismo se quitó la ropa mientras Raditz se recargó en la puerta para observarla hacerlo. Bra se dio cuenta y se detuvo, mirándole molesta por no darle su privacidad.

Raditz hizo un ademán irónico.- Por favor, ya te eh visto desnuda antes, no me vengas con pudor ahora.

-Pues si, pero no fue por que yo quisiera, me obligaron.

-¿Yo te obligue? Que yo recuerde todo la noche no te preocupo estar así ante mi, de echo te veías entretenida en otras cosas…

Bra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hablaba de la noche que habían compartido, pero aun así le lanzó una mirada furiosa. No quería que le tratase como concubina todo el tiempo. Pero no era tiempo para eso. Se quitó el vestido a regañadientes y se puso el traje, que le quedaba muy entallado, haciendo lucir su esbelta figura, lo que no le pareció tan mal. Se colocó las botas apenas y Raditz seguía ordenándole.

-Vamos, ya es tiempo.

-Si ya voy, espera…-

Ambos salieron camino por el amplio pasillo del Templo, él más adelantado a paso largo. Bra quería preguntarle algo, pero mejor se ahorro sus palabras, quería concentrarse el lo que le diría a su padre cuando estuvieran de frente. Sentía una gran ilusión por conocerlo cuando era un guerrero mercenario, bueno no sonaba tan bonito, pero cuando le contó sobre su pasado, le pareció interesante, siempre insistía que le contara una y otra vez la historia de cómo hizo suyos muchos planetas., claro que Vegeta fue cuidadoso en no contarle las batallas con detalles, no quería que su niña viviera con pesadillas todo el tiempo… como él.

Raditz por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta. Bra pensaba que ya habían llegado, pero no fue así, esa puerta daba a otro pasillo. Siguieron caminando sin decirse nada, ambos enfrascados en sus pensamientos. Por fin, él se detuvo pero esta vez fue por que alguien le había llamado detrás. Era otro hombre igual, también con la cola atravesada en la cintura, Bra le miró con desconfianza, pero Raditz rápidamente lo abordo. Hablaban sobre la próxima salida al espacio de su escuadrón, Bra estaba con la oreja muy bien abierta para tratar de entenderlo, pero a la vez otra cosa desvió su atención, y eso fue por la habitación continua donde ellos estaban. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Miro hacia el pasillo, estaba solo. Solamente Raditz, su acompañante y ella. Era un silencio que se rompía de pronto por ese singular sonido. Bra camino un poco alejándose de la pareja, siguiendo el sonido cautelosamente. "Eso es… el sonido… yo estoy tan familiarizada con este sonido, tienes que ser… tiene que ser…", olvidándose de Raditz atrás siguió andando hasta llegar a la gran barrera de metal, esta vez pego el oído a la puerta, percibiendo mas a fondo el sonido. Miro la puerta, viendo que no podía abrirla, pero al lado miro un tipo de aparato para claves. Sabia como funcionaban esas, algo aprendido por su madre, de que abrirlas no era nada imposible para una hija de Bulma Brief.

Rápidamente, apretando un botón haciendo la maquina descomponer y la puerta se abrió, haciendo un sonido al correrse a los lados, causando la atención de Raditz, que abrió los ojos con espanto y camino en dirección a la peliazul cuando…

-¡NOOO HAGAS ESOOOOO!!! .- gritó él alertándola.

Una luz destellante salia de la habitación causando una explosión, Bra voló por la habitación impulsada por la descarga, arrojándola sobre la pared, cayendo como un trapo al suelo. Bra perdió el conocimiento…

--+++--- - - - - - - - -- -

**Fin del capitulo.**


	9. El Plan Perfecto

La Maquina Del Tiempo

Capitulo 9. **El plan Perfecto.**

-Maldita mujer, esto le pasa por ser tan testaruda, por no obedecerme… ahora como voy a resolverlo, seguramente querrán eliminarla…

Bra apenas podía escuchar las palabras, mientras sentía como la despojaban de su ropa. Esto la alarmo, con fuerzas internas que apenas pudo concebir abrió los ojos para ver quien era esa persona que pretendía aprovecharse de ella mientras estaba inconsciente. Lo notó borroso pero después se vislumbró ese hombre con su aparato en el ojo. Bra volvió a cerrar los ojos por causa de un dolor en la espalda que la ataco de pronto, pero sin importarle trato de incorporarse.

Raditz no se movió y dejó que ella se acomodara. Estaban ambos tirados en el suelo de una amplia habitación por lo visto sin nadie mas, ella semidesnuda y él quitándole las últimas prendas chamuscadas. Bra se acomodó para recargarse en la pared, nuevamente lo vio ahí sentado con una expresión seca, un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- decía la chica con evidente malestar en el cuerpo.

-Una locura, tuya…- estaba molesto, aunque no quería aparentarlo.

-¿Mía? Pero…- entonces rápidamente su mente dio un vuelco y la hizo recordar lo que unos minutos atrás había pasado, haciendo que su semblante cambiara y se pusiera tiesa, sintiéndose de pronto inquieta.- yo, lo hice, salí volando por el aire… no entiendo aun, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Tu fuiste atacada, accidentalmente, por el príncipe Vegeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por mi pa…?.- se detuvo a buen tiempo, estaba asombrada, aun no entendía como paso todo, tan rápido, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo y casi adivinando lo que paso, cuando ella se acercó a la puerta que logro abrir, su padre seguramente estaba allí entrenando y sin percatarse del descuido de dejar la puerta abierta, un ataque salio disparado exactamente en dirección a ella. Bra cerró los ojos, meditando la tontería que acababa de cometer, seguramente eso le contaría caro, aun no sabia que pasaría con su futuro.- ya recordé, el príncipe me arrojó un ataque sin preverlo, por mi culpa-.

Raditz la miró un poco mas, después se puso de pie y caminó hacia otro extremo. Bra se le quedó mirando, sin saber que pasaría. Él regresó y le arrojó un traje como el que le había dado anteriormente para que se cambiara. Bra lo tomó y entendió un par de cosas más. Raditz le dio la espalda para que terminara de vestirse. Bra no espero en hablarle.

-Lo siento, cometí un error… ¿puedo remediarlo aun?

-No lo se, quizás sea demasiado tarde.- decía él en tono serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _demasiado tarde_? .- se preocupó, poniéndose con cuidado de pie ya vestida, Raditz giró a encararla.

-Esto no es ningún juego, te lo dije desde un principio, pero parece que tu no entendiste nada… no te voy a decir que es lo que va a pasar ahora por que ni yo mismo lo se, pero ya saben de ti, sabes que estas aquí y se las huelen de que no eres una saiyajin… las cámaras del Templo ya te reconocieron y en cualquier momento van a venir a buscarnos para que les de una explicación, y no sabes que podría pasar si se enteran de que eres una terrícola, esto puede ser muy peligroso… el príncipe Vegeta no te miró, fui rápido y te saque de allí en cuanto te sostuve, pero él sabe que estoy protegiendo a alguien y no le va a gustar nada, esto no solo puede ser cuello para ti, si no para mi también… ¿ya entiendes la gravedad de tu error?

-Si lo entiendo, no soy idiota...- de pronto se sintió ofendida por la forma en que la recriminaba, pero trató de concentrarse en el problema.- pero siempre hay una solución, a cualquier cosa, solo debemos pensar, pensar…

-¿Qué solución vas a darme tu? una humana así como tu no puede andar paseándose por el Templo a menos de que te tenga como esclava o sirvienta, nada mas.

Rápidamente Bra captó lo que él acababa de decirle y se le ocurrió una buenísima idea, así lo veía ella, se alteró con emoción acercándose a él.- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Eso es, yo seré tu esclava!

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.- se puso serio, como extrañado de notar que él mismo había dado con el clavo.

-Si esto será mas fácil de lo que ambos planeamos… bueno mira, se que no es lo elemental que un guerrero lleve una esclava por el espacio, allá en sus batallas y su conquista de planetas, pero puede ser aceptable si le cambiamos unas cosas… tu puedes decirle a todos que me encontraste por ahí y te diste cuenta que yo tenia brillantes ideas para la ciencia, que soy heredera de un magnifico cerebro que los podría ayudar en cualquier problema científico que se les presente en el viaje, esto quizás lo vean innecesario, pero también cuanto puedo molestarles, al contrario seria de gran ayuda.

-Pero que locura estas diciendo.- se reía de pronto al ver a la chica tan entusiasmada con una idea tan loca, que ciertamente él aceptaba.

-Si, si no te lo conté tiempo atrás, además de ser hija del guerrero mas prestigiado del planeta, también soy hija de la mujer mas inteligente de la galaxia, ella es… era, una científico muy importante, sin duda la mejor de todos, veras ella me enseño muchas cosas…

Raditz se dio cuenta que ella no mentía en eso de saber cosas sobre tecnología y ciencia, si bien recordaba ella misma sin ayuda de nadie desactivo la puerta metálica donde el príncipe Vegeta hacia sus entrenamientos que casi la mata, eso es casi imposible de lograr, solamente el saiyajin que las construyó era el único que sabia su real funcionamiento y como desactivarla.

Era algo extraño ahora que le ponía atención. Miró a la chica clavándose en su aspecto, se veía tan frágil, casi indefensa, pero no podía olvidar lo que paso en el burdel y el golpe que recibió de su puño. Le empezó a causar cierta curiosidad, esto no era nada común. Algo había atrás de toda esta historia de ella. Se rió para si mismo, ya tenia una decisión.

-Muy bien, ya entendí… es algo que podemos intentar, solo que para eso tu tendrás que cumplir con un reglamento.- sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de reglamento?.- argumentó extrañada.

-Ahora mismo te lo voy a explicar, primeramente NO harás nada sin que yo te haya dado mi consentimiento, es lo mas importante… segundo, NO harás cosas estúpidas como hablas mas de la cuenta cuando te dirijas a alguien mas, eso puedo traerte problemas…

"Y a ti también baboso", fue el pensamiento de Bra, pero mejor se lo ahorro para no causar reiteraciones.

-Tercero pero no menos importante, vas a estar dispuesta a realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo durante el viaje, eso no lo hago por mi propio placer pequeña, si no por el príncipe, es precaución, pero tienes que aceptarlo.

-Si de acuerdo, lo haré… en fin, cuando nos vamos-.

- - -----------------------++-- -----

Tiempo Actual. Corporación Cápsula.

Era de noche y ya toda la familia que no estaba completa por la ausencia de la menor de los Brief, estaba reunida en la casa. Ya todos habían llegado de sus respectivos negocios, pero rápidamente Bulma empezó a notar algo extraño en el ambiente, pese a que si hijo Trunks le decía que no había de que preocuparse.

-Trunks, ¿estas seguro de que ella esta con Pan?

-Si mamá, ella estaba buscándola toda la tarde seguramente esta en su casa.

-Su Ki, ¿puedes percibirlo?.- la asaltaban muchas ideas, estaba inquieta.

-No, y ya debes saberlo ella sabe ocultarlo muy bien, es una irresponsable, ni siquiera esta aquí por que sabe que ya llegaste.

En ese momento el saiyajin mayor entro a la habitación, con aspecto frió, parecía molesto. Se dirigió al joven que estaba sentado jugando videojuegos, "que forma mas estupida de perder el tiempo", diría el príncipe.

-Trunks, sal a buscar a tu hermana a casa de la hija de Gohan, si no esta allí vas a casa de Kakarotto y si no esta allí tampoco la buscas por toda la maldita ciudad, pero la tres aquí antes de que se acabe el día.

-Papá, Bra seguramente quiere hacerse la interesante escondiéndose de todos, ya deben conocerla es una mimada…

Sorpresivamente Vegeta sin moverse de su sitio solo levantando una mano, capturó una masa de poder en esta y la arrojó hacia el pobre Playstation 3, haciendo que hasta la televisión se explotara. Trunks miró el aparato o lo que quedaba de sus cenizas con aflicción sin poder hacer nada, solamente se puso de pie con cierto disgusto y salió por la puerta de la casa para elevarse por el aire.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, estaba serio y no quería que nadie lo molestara. Bulma se encamino detrás de él, eso si a ella no iba a despreciarla, aunque solo estuvieran juntos bien sujetos de un abrazo.

----- - - - - - - - ++--+---

Raditz y Bra ya habían salido de la habitación. Caminaban pasando entre los demás que los miraban con especulación. Ya se había corrido el rumor en todo el Templo de que una mujer bajo la custodia de Raditz había tenido un accidente con un ataque del príncipe. Pero ahora ya tenían el plan bien congeniado, listo para salir y continuarlo.

Entraron a una habitación, después un guardia reconociendo al saiyajin le accedió la entrada, miró a Bra pero no mucho. Entraron en el cuarto, que al momento divisó un gran ventanal circular donde se podía contemplar el cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna menguante. Bra inmediatamente quiso correr y pegarse al vidrio, pero miró a Raditz y se detuvo. Un hombre salió y saludó a Raditz.

Empezaron a habla en el idioma saiyajin, Bra miraba a todos lados fingiendo no entender nada, pero lo entendía. Raditz le contaba de su nueva adquisición y la idea de que los acompañara en el viaje como científico, claro sin dejar de ser solo una esclava. El hombre planteaba que ya que no fuera de ayuda la eliminaran. Bra se alarmó, pero quiso esperar. Raditz planteo venderla después si notaban que no era útil, no había necesidad de matarla.

El hombre después de pedir unas cuantas explicaciones, se dirigió hacia un teléfono e informo a alguien sobre la esclava de Raditz. Después vino lo que ya ambos esperaban y lo más difícil: el consentimiento del príncipe. Salieron de la habitación, Bra estaba nerviosa, quería saber todo.

-¿Ya es hora? ¿Iremos a verlo?

-No, tu no lo veras aun, te dejare en una celda y después ya veremos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese no era el trato!.- estaba indignada por la nueva ruta del plan.

-Estoy haciéndolo mas cuidadosamente, tu no conoces al príncipe, si quieres que funcione me obedeces, que no se te olviden las reglas que aceptaste cumplir.

Bra no pudo seguir refunfuñando. Tenia razón, hasta en lo de conocer al príncipe, era mejor si lo hacían de esa manera, si no lo conseguía ya habría otra forma de lograr viajar con ellos. Raditz la dejó en una celda bastante limpia pero sin siquiera una silla, se tiro en el suelo, tomándose las rodillas con ambas manos. Raditz prometió no tardar, iba a confiar en él.

"Oh no mi mamá, mi papá, deben de empezar a sospechar mi ausencia si no es que ya andan buscándome… tengo que ir a mi tiempo actual y calmarlos, después regresare aquí mismo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lograré estar junto a mi padre del pasado y nadie lo va a impedir", pensó antes de sucumbir sin querer en el sueño.

La puerta abrirse la despertó, ni se dio cuenta cuando había caído al sueño, pero se puso de pie. Era un hombre extraño, como un guardián de la cárcel. Sin decir ni preguntar nada tomo el brazo de Bra y la jaló hacia fuera. Ella no entendía nada y empezó a quejarse.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede? Vas a arrancarme el brazo, ¿Dónde esta Raditz? ¡Exijo verlo, no me aprietes!

-Cállate esclava o te golpeare para que dejes de chillar.

Bra le hizo caso a su instinto más que a las palabras del patán y prefirió no abrir la boca, sentía que él iba a cumplir lo que decía. La llevó a una habitación tirandola con fuerza al suelo, allí mismo estaba Raditz, que la vio sin siquiera darle una benévola mirada si no al contrario, con altivez la ignoro. Hablaban, pero esta vez no entendía mucho.

Después de un poco rato mas, Raditz se dirigió a ella que se veía disgustada, la tomó por un brazo sin suavidad para salir de la habitación. Ya ambos fuera y sin nadie que los observara, Bra soltó su rabia.

-Oye que esta sucediéndole a todos, primero me dejas en una celda fea y fría, después entra un hombre horrendo y me trata como basura casi arrastrándome por el pasillo y finalmente tu, me miras como si fuera una insignificancia y después me tratas casi igual o peor que el desgraciado guardia, ¿Por qué?

-Esperas que te traten como una princesa, recuerda quien eres y por que vienes a este lugar, "esclava".

-Entiendo eso, pero pensé que podía recibir un poco mas de ti.

Raditz se detuvo cortando el paso, la agarro de un brazo para que lo oyera y parara.-No entiendes, ya están especulando cosas que… no son buenas, creen que eres mi amante, vieron lo de la explosión cuando quedaste inconsciente y la forma en que te saque de allí, es peligroso, debes entender-.

Bra no dijo nada más. Él tenía razón. Después de eso siguieron con su camino, ya sin hablar por el largo pasillo. Bra quería decirle que lo sentía, por comportarse así, pues él la estaba ayudando de la manera que nunca creyó, era extraordinario. Cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, él le ganó.

-Tengo dos noticias para ti, una buena y otra muy mala, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

-¡Ah me encanta eso, las dos noticias buena y mala, todo el tiempo elijo la noticia mala primero para después compensarme con la buena y que no me duela tanto al final!.- Raditz la miró de reojo con gesto incrédulo, Bra se decidió.-Pero esta vez cambiare las reglas por ser una ocasión súper especial… vamos, dime la buena ahora, las noticias malas están por todos lados.

-Ja, claro… alégrate, ya estas dentro de la nave, vienes con nosotros.

-¿Qué? No, en serio…. No estas mintiéndome, Ay Dios no lo puedo creer, ¡Raditz, esto es… GENIAL! ¡LO LOGREEEEE!.- decía dando brincos y vueltas sin detener el paso.

-No hagas tanto escándalo aun no término.- decía con una gota de sudor.

-Es cierto, vamos dime la mala, después de esto ya nada puede ser peor.- decía casi para ella misma.

-¿Eso crees? Pues bien, esto será aun mas complicado… el príncipe Vegeta aun no sabe que vienes, prepárate, lo veras dentro de la nave, el vuelo de adelanto, en este instante vamos para allá.

----+----+-+---+-------- - - - - - - --- - -

**Fin Del capitulo Noveno.**


	10. Viaje al espacio

La Maquina del Tiempo

By. Diva destruction

Capitulo 10. **Viaje al espacio**

-¡Espera!!!.- se detuvo ella.

Raditz frenó el paso. Bra intacta se quedó frente a la nave espacial ante sus cara. Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La decisión había sido la que ella deseaba pero, sentía que aun no estaba lista. Ya estaba allí, su padre estaba dentro de la nave, solo unos metros más y… ¿Miedo? Si, lo sentía. Quiso meditar en lo que le diría cuando lo viera.

Se giró para darle la espalda a Raditz. Cerró los ojos, "Por favor Bra tu puedes, si… claro que puedo, es sencillo, no voy a llegar a sonreírle como idiota, tengo que ser solamente amable y si se molesta con mi presencia entonces, yo… no, no puede rechazarme soy su hija, que no conoce, pero aun así, tiene que suceder… si, solo depende de lo que él diga o haga, no va a molestarse, si así debo imaginarlo… el viaje a mi tiempo actual tendrá que esperar un poco mas".

-¿Estas lista? ¿O lo posponemos?

-¿Qué?.- giró incrédula.- claro que no, estoy lista.

Raditz volvió a retomar el paso, ella lo siguió. La nave era grandísima, aun le parecía extraño eso. Subieron por una especie de rampa metálica para acceder a la entrada, ella no perdía de vista cada detalle de la aeronave, sin duda tenia una tecnología avanzada, pero no se comparaba con la tecnología de la tiempo actual, fácilmente si esto acogía una falla ella podía componerla. Pero realmente eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba. Estaba caminando muy cerca de Raditz, aun no miraba a nadie.

-¿Siempre han viajado en este tipo de naves?

-Ah, no, de echo son nuevas adquisiciones tecnologicas, antes nos transportábamos en esferas que viajaban a gran velocidad, pero de pronto un científico invento estas y el príncipe Vegeta pidió que las remplazáramos, además aquí tenemos un espacio amplio para entrenar.

-¿Y quien mas vendrá en la nave con nosotros?

-Solamente Nappa y el príncipe Vegeta.

-Uff Nappa, es ese pelón odioso ¿no es así?

De inmediato Raditz giró la cabeza para clavarle la vista a la chica, frunciendo él ceño. ¿Conocía a Nappa? Imposible, pero lo que mas le extraño que le pareció fue la forma en que lo calificaba, como detestable.

Rápidamente Bra chocó con sus palabras, se puso nerviosa al verse demasiado evidente y trató de justificarse.- Si, todos en la tierra decían que era un tipo sin escrúpulos, un guerrero sanguinario, por eso mismo creo que es un tipo desagradable.

-Así deben ser las cosas, él solo cumple con su trabajo… ven, te enseñare el lugar donde pasaras estos días en el viaje.

-Y, ¿Dónde esta el príncipe?

-En su habitación seguramente, o en la cámara de entrenamiento…- miró los ojos de preocupación de la chica y le causó gracia.- Tranquila, todo estará bien mientras no te me separes.- sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero más por ser amable, no sentía nada de ganas de sonreír. Raditz la condujo hacia lo más parecido a un sótano, oscuro sin ventanas. Bra lo miró con recelo, se veía abandonado pero se dio cuenta que no seria tan malo. Raditz le abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, allí notó que había una cama, una mesita y solo una pequeña ventana circular cerca de la cama. Tenía un pequeño baño para ducharse. Había un ropero también.

-Buscare una lámpara, esta habitación fue hecha no me imagino para que, ni siquiera se lo pregunté al príncipe, pero esta vez nos servirá.

-Necesitare mas ropa.- agregó mientras se acercaba al ropero.

-Ah, claro… te buscare algo, ¿algo mas?.- sonó casi sarcástico, Bra le miró.

-No, todo esta bien… ¿Cuándo lo veré?

-Me encargaré de eso ahora, no vayas a moverte de aquí, ¿entendido?

Bra asintió con la cabeza. Él salió y ella se sentó en la cama. El lugar era un poco frió, miró por la ventanilla, aun no pensaban despegar. Volvió a sentarse mirando la puerta en silencio. Movía las manos con nerviosismo, de pronto se quedo quieta, solo tenia que esperar. Imploraba en sus adentros que todo saliera bien, que su padre no la viera como intrusa y quisiera deshacerse de ella. De pronto a la mente se le vinieron muchos pensamientos.

Sentía que iba a revivir momentos que alguna vez escuchó por las historias que su padre le contaba cuando era mas pequeña. La mayoría de estas historias no eran miel de abeja, la mayoría hablaban de guerra y el orgullo de guerrero en batalla. Nunca le contó detalles, se imaginaba por que, pero a esta edad ya estaba mas cerca de la verdad completa.

Si, sabia que fue un mal tipo, pero no sabia a que extremo lo fue, sin embargo sentía que podía apaciguar un poco la rabia y dolor del guerrero, por que ella tenia la creencia que todo aquel daño que él causó al prójimo, era producto de la impotencia y la vivencia de las crueldades que Frezzer le hizo y le obligó a hacer, el maldito lagarto que le destruyó la vida y al que él odio con todo su ser, sospechaba que su padre no lo olvidaba aun, aun dudaba que fuera a hacerlo… casi como si fuera su terapia, ella podía hacer que abriera su corazón como en ocasiones atrás cuando era una niña. Ese era su mayor objetivo.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y no lo había notado. Los problemas con los que estaba familiarizada a involucrarse eran una insignificancia, ya no estaba hablando de fiestas, ni chicos, ni ropa, ahora su mente estaba bien sujeta a la idea de estar cerca de su padre y salvarlo, conocerlo no como lo conocía ahora, si no realmente, tanto así como su madre, que era su única cómplice. Que mediocre se sintió entonces al desperdiciar tiempo que su padre le pedía para estar juntos, como el entrenamiento junto a él.

Excusas, era lo único que salía de su boca, le daba la vuelta y se iba a disfrutar su vida _cool_. Cuando salían juntos y ella no paraba de hablarle de sus problemas, él siempre le contestaba con una mueca, ciertamente ocultando la gracia que le causaba ver a su pequeña tan molesta por pequeñeces de humanos. Fuera de molestarle, le daba gracia, le recordaba ciertamente a la mujer con la que la habían engendrado.

Bra recostada repasando momentos, se sintió de pronto indigna de ser la hija del príncipe de los saiyajines, la raza guerrera más fuerte de toda la galaxia. Como ella contando con los poderes que llevaba en los genes, dicha con la que contaban solo unos cuantos, se disculpaba y los rechazaba. Un sentido egoísta. Su padre la podría querer, por que aunque lo lamentara era su hija, pero donde estaba el orgullo que debía sentir por su sangre. Trunks también guerrero, luchó junto a él, le día orgullo a su linaje. Se sentía reprobable. Pero era fuerte, no iba a hundirse pensando en lo que fue, si no en lo que seria desde ahora en adelante.

De pronto se puso de pie, con cierta adrenalina que repentinamente la invadió. Las paredes de la estrecha habitación le parecieron bizarras, las miró e imaginariamente divisó a un enemigo en el aire. Lo miró con recelo, y se llenó la cabeza de odio hacia él. Ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una guerrera por que podía hacerlo, si su padre siempre confió en ella y la alentaba, esta vez lo lograría por sus propios meritos. Se puso en posición de combate, miró el pedazo de pared metálico, se concentró en su Ki del que era capaz de disminuir pero no elevar, e reinvirtiéndolo con el puño bien macizo, dio un golpe justamente en la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Algo que no creía, su mano traspasó el grueso material del que estaba construida la nave haciendo un pequeño orificio. Con la adrenalina que le restaba en el cuerpo, sin detenerse con una fuerza que acababa de descubrir, retrajo en su mano con fuerzas internas irreconocibles lo que parecía una pequeña bola de energía que impulsó hacia enfrente, haciéndola gritar para desplazar el rayo de energía justamente en el mismo orificio en el golpe, causando una mínima explosión y el hueco de gran tamaño.

Bra abrió los ojos y se hizo para atrás mirando lo que acababa de hacer. Por primera vez en su vida había logrado expulsar energía de su cuerpo. Respiró agitada, con una sensación en su cuerpo que la innovaba. Lo había logrado, ella sola lo había hecho. Empezó a reír incrédula con conmoción, hasta empezar a reír efusivamente dando brincos aullando.

-¡¡¡ Si lo LOGRE!!!! ¡¡¡SOY UNA GUERRERA!!! ¡¡PUDE HACERLO, VIVAAAAAA!!-.

Detuvo su cantaleta al sentir un Ki cerca de la habitación, algo que en estos días empezaba a mejorar. Miró la puerta y miró el hueco en la pared que aun soltaba humo, no supo que hacer volteo a todos lados, miró el ropero y corrió a el, lo colocó frente para ocultar su gracia. Apenas lo había soltado cuando la puerta se abrió y Raditz apareció, con cierta prisa de entrar y ver que estaba sucediendo.

Solamente encontró a una Bra mirándolo con misterio, esperando a ver la reacción de este. Raditz la miró desconfiado, después miro a su alrededor y no sabia que pensar. Bra sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo?.- parecía un angelito con areola en la cabeza, brillando.

-Es lo que quiero saber, ¿no escuchaste una explosión?

-A si, pero fue allá afuera, creo.

Miraba a todos lados, pero parecía todo en su sitio. Bra lo interceptó poniéndose frente a él, quien la miró, sorprendido, clavándose en sus ojos, tan azules como el cabello que deslumbraba.

-¿Arreglaste todo?.- sonreía, parecía mas valiente.

-Ah, si…- dijo volviendo a la realidad.- ya le hable de ti.

-¿Qué?.- se sintió perturbada.- ya lo sabe, ay… ¿y que paso?

-Nada.- dijo mirando a otra dirección, acercándose a la ventanilla.

-¿nada? No puede ser, tuvo que decir algo, ni siquiera abrió la boca entonces, no te creo.

-No le interesa, dice que si buscaba una concubina lo hubiera dicho desde el inicio.

-¿Concubina? Esta equivocado, como puede pensar eso… ¿le dijiste que era una científico y una guerrera?

-Le dije lo de científico.- dijo acercándose al ropero, queriendo notar algún disturbio, Bra le seguía, interponiéndose, la miró de nuevo.- lo de guerrera no, de todos modos, no lo creyó, ya me lo imaginaba.

-No puede ser, ni siquiera me ah visto, como puede decir eso de mi… necesita que le de un escarmiento…- se cruzo de brazos indignada, después se puso seria, miró a Raditz.- ¿puedes llevarme ahora mismo con él?

-Jajájajá, si hubiera querido verte me lo hubiera dicho, él no se anda con rodeos, no le interesas.

-Busca una excusa, lo que sea, tengo que verlo, ese era el trato, debes ayudarme.

-No, el trato era venir con nosotros, míralo de la mejor forma, fue más fácil de lo que creíamos, ni siquiera le preocupa que estés aquí, con el tiempo podrás acercarte.

-¡No tengo todo el maldito tiempo para esperar, necesito verlo, YA!!!.- estaba impacientemente enojada.

Raditz le clavó la vista, con asombro. Estaba muy exigente la nena, pensaba. Se acercó, ella no cambiaba su semblante molesto. Se miraron unos instantes, intensamente, haciendo que Bra bajara la guardia y suavizara sus facciones, prendiéndose de su mirada. Después de esto él solo le sonrió caminando a la puerta, Bra no sabia que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?.- le siguió hasta la puerta.

-No lo se, no tardare, te llevare con él.

Bra sonrió. Cuando se marchó ella se quedó mas a gusto. Raditz iba a ayudarla. Su incógnita de por que él hacia todo eso aun estaba en su cabeza, pero no tenia ganas de agobiarse con ello. Echo una vista afuera, miraba a los demás caminar alrededor de la nave, se sintió orgullosa de estar ahí lejos de aquel burdel y la arpía de Keri, solo extrañaría a la dulce Hetel.

Pasaron dos horas, estaba aburrida, no pretendía practicar más con su Ki, no en ese lugar. La soledad allí abajo estaba matándola. Tanto tiempo sola era problema, no estaba acostumbrada, ni un libro ni una revista, ni el televisor o el reproductor de música, "que aburrimiento, lindas vacaciones". La puerta se abrió, de nuevo él ya estaba ahí. Bra se paró de un salto con curiosidad.

-¿Aburrida?.- ella solo alzó una ceja, evidentemente, que no lo notaba.- esta bien, prepárate, despegamos en unos minutos.

-¿A si?.- y sonrió divertida.

Raditz la conducía hacia una sala, le había dicho que no estaría junto al príncipe, eso seria después. Ella no perdió el tiempo, Las cosas tenían que ser rápidas, es lo que él no entendía.

-Dime por donde vamos, quiero conocer la nave.

-Ah, claro.- sin interés.

Le fue indicando donde se encontraba cada habitación, desde el pasillo que conducía a los aposentos del escuadrón hasta la cámara de entrenamiento. También había una cámara de regeneración y la sala donde ellos manejan la nave y donde se albergarían cuando despegaran, Bra no lo perdió de vista. Llegaron a un cuarto, donde había un ventanal gigante, parecido al que Bra había visto en el cuarto del Templo. Esta vez si corrió para pegarse en el vidrio y observar las afueras.

-De pronto, no perdamos tiempo.

Bra se sentó en una silla, justamente frente al mirador, Raditz le puso el cinturón en manos y pecho. Salió de la habitación. Bra se quedo quieta, con la vista clavada afuera, cuando sintió como la nave empezaba a elevarse, "ya no hay marcha atrás, estoy aquí", pensó. Parecía como el viaje en la maquina del tiempo, igual por que de pronto la nave tomo una velocidad tremenda expulsándose hacia arriba con furor. Bra miraba afuera como cruzaban el cielo con una velocidad incalculable, se agarro de la silla sin cerrar los ojos, hasta que llego el momento que la nave tomo el ritmo y el torbellino se calmo, aun andaba con fuerza pero ya no la sentía.

Esta era su oportunidad. Raditz regresaría pronto, rápidamente se deslizo escurriéndose bajo el cinturón, sacando sus delgadas manos del agarre metálico y camino a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza con cuidado, por si no venia él. Pero no, así que la abrió por completo cerrándola detrás de ella, caminando despacio. Miraba las cámaras dentro de la nave, "vaya, que precavidos, quien habrá inventado esto", pensó.

Siguió andando, acercándose a la sala de controles. La puerta se abrió, rápidamente se escondía detrás de un pilar bajando su Ki hasta la mas mínimo nivel. Salio Raditz, detrás de él, el grandulón Nappa. La puerta corrediza volvió a cerrarse, perfecto, él estaba adentro. Espero a que los hombres desaparecieran por completo. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta para examinarla. Notó que no llevaba ningún tipo de código, solo se accionaba apretando un botón.

Detrás de la puerta se detuvo, tomó aire a grandes cantidades, se puso seria y sonrió levemente mas para ella que para otra acción.

Apretó el botón, la puerta se escurrió dejando la entrada disponible.

Bra no pudo caminar y entrar inmediatamente, abrió los ojos cautelosa. Miró el espacio libre y entró, a pasos ligeros. Giró la vista a todos los rincones, la sala estaba sola. El ventanal enorme junto a todo el manual de la nave y las sillas del despegue era todo lo que había allí. Caminó un poco más confundida, acercándose a la silla, pero estaba sola, que estaba pasando. No sintió ni siquiera una presencia, nada, pero él ya estaba ahí.

-¿Eres tu?.- una voz masculina y poderosa sonaba con fascinación.

Bra, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, giró para ver con lo que estaba esperando toparse todo ese tiempo.- ¿Papá?

--- - - -- -- -- +---+--- -- - - ----

**Fin del capitulo Décimo.**


	11. Papá, ¿Eres tú?

La máquina del Tiempo

By Diva Destruction

Cap.11 **Papá, ¿Eres tú?**

* * *

La palabra flotó en el aire. Bra estaba totalmente abstraída mirando a su progenitor. No tomó precaución a lo que acababa de decir. Su corazón empezó a latir de una manera descontrolada, sentía una opresión en el pecho que la había dejado inmóvil. Era él, treinta años atrás, tan fresco y reluciente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintió las enormes ganas de llorar, llorar y reír a la vez. Pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron. Se guardó todo ese sentimiento en el pecho, inquietantemente. Oprimió las lágrimas tanto como pudo, lográndolo. Como había esperando este momento. Lo que si no pudo evitar, fue sonreír.

El príncipe estaba en el filo de la puerta, acababa de salir de otra habitación. Tenía la vista en ella, tan insistentemente. No había enfado en su expresión, más bien desconcierto. Vegeta estaba de pie, con su uniforme de príncipe, la capa que le cubría el cuerpo. Su rostro, vivaz, joven. Su singular peinado, único. Era él, treinta años atrás.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- estaba absorto mirando a su hija, sin saber que lo era.

Bra borró la sonrisa de sus labios, trató de verse lo más seria que podía, conteniéndose la alegría para después. Naturalmente y con rapidez, pensó en una idea para salirse de esa. No quería echarlo todo a perder. Bajó la vista.

- Perdóneme príncipe Vegeta, eh cometido un error, me perdí de regreso a mi habitación, ruego me disculpe.- hizo una reverencia, inclinando un pie en el suelo y con el otro apoyándose, ella misma se sorprendió de reaccionar tan rápido.

Con la cabeza baja y los ojos entreabiertos, no escuchó una respuesta de su padre. La habitación estaba en silencio. Bra podía observar las botas del príncipe y estas no se movían. Pidió a Kami que esto no lo hiciera enfadar, desaprobándola por completo. Pero entonces el príncipe se movió, caminado a su dirección. Bra pensó cosas malas, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando algo de él.

- Ponte de pie – ordenó el saiyajin.

Bra abrió los ojos, la voz de su padre era tan dominante, poderosa, era la misma pero con más vigor. Levantó la cabeza despacio para mirarle desde abajo. Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella lentamente se puso de pie, dudaba si mirarle a los ojos o evadirle. Pero nuevamente, la voz de él la obligaba a actuar.

- Mírame a los ojos… - Bra lo entendió y obedeció.

Su corazón parecía que nuevamente iba a inquietarse. Estaba tan cerca de él, sus ojos estaban sobre los de ella, Bra sentía que iba a perderse en ellos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando iba a imaginarse, volver a ver a su padre en sus viejos tiempos de mercenario, en carne y hueso. Nunca lo intentó, pero ahora que pasaba, era casi irreal. De pronto Bra se sintió como en un sueño, se desconectó un momento de la realidad y volvió a sonreírle, tímidamente. Deseaba que esta primera impresión, irónicamente, fuera perfecta.

- ¿Quién eres? – le cuestionó sin quitarle la vista.

- Mi nombre es Bra, Majestad – agregó, bajando los ojos al suelo.

El príncipe abrió los ojos y enseguida frunció el ceño, que hasta el momento no lo había hecho. Bra, que tenía la vista al suelo, no se dio cuenta, pero Vegeta la miró, con insistente desconcierto.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Bra levantó la vista, esa era una buena pregunta pero no podía ser sincera, ese nombre se lo había puesto su padre, él mismo, y era un nombre con significado Saiyajin. De repente recordó que su padre le contó una historia sobre ese nombre, pero era algo que no recordaba ahora. Bra empezó a mentir, era algo a lo que iba a tener que acostumbrarse durante un tiempo.

- Mi padre, que falleció en la tierra, me llamó de esa manera, por una cantante terrícola que él admiraba mucho, realmente no tiene un significado más honorable Majestad.

Esperó que esa respuesta fuera la correcta para tal ocasión. De repente, el semblante del príncipe empezó a cambiar, dejando atrás el interés personal en la chica, ahora, se preguntaba otras cosas más importantes, y que por ahora si iban a molestarle. Levantó su cara, con la vista altiva, sobre ella.

- ¿Qué haces en mi nave?

- He venido aquí como soporte técnico a su nave señor, se me ha asignado un lugar para dormir, le repito que fue un error estar aquí Majestad, yo solo quería regresar a mi habitación…

Terminó de decir, temía no decir las cosas adecuadas, sabia que si fuese su padre en el tiempo real, esto no le preocuparía por nada del mundo, Bra adoraba a su padre y a veces le hablaba de una manera, como si le estuviera hablando a un confidente, pero en esta ocasión le era imposible predecir la reacción del Príncipe Saiyajin. Ahora más que nunca, debía ganarse su aprobación, quería verse servicial, que pudiera tener confianza en ella, era algo que pensaba no le costaría, por que en el fondo, lo conocía.

- Tú debes ser la concubina de Raditz… ¿Qué acaso no te dijo que no tenías que molestarme? Esa fue la única condición para dejarte venir abordo… ¿tengo la necesidad de soportar esto terrícola inútil?

- No-o, mi intención no fue molestarle Majestad, yo-o solo…- tartamudeó un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba nada de esto, pero el príncipe no le dejó terminar.

- Mira mocosa, debes de saber quién es el Príncipe de los Saiyajines y que es lo que detesta que hagan a su alrededor, una de las cosas más importantes es entrar a lugares privados que no te incumben y sin consentimiento de nadie, por error o tu estupidez o lo que sea… si no te aprendiste el camino de regreso a tu hueco, no es mi maldito problema, quiero tu presencia y tu olor de terrícola repugnante lejos de mi.- dijo dando énfasis en esta última frase.

La puerta principal de la habitación se deslizó, y como salvador Raditz apareció detrás. Entró con rapidez, con el respiro agitado, como si hubiera regresado de una carrera, pero con el semblante preocupado, y al ver al príncipe y a Bra de pie, frente a frente, frenó su paso secamente, como si no se esperara que ella estuviera allí. Comprimió el aliento. Bra a su vez, estaba en un estado al que ni le permitía moverse. No le había quitado la vista al príncipe en ningún segundo mientras él le hablaba. Miró la cara de su progenitor, mi la boca de donde salían esas palabras tan hirientes y sintió una punzada justo en el pecho. El aliento lo aguantaba, como si no quisiera dejar escapar ni un respiro, una mueca, algún movimiento. No pensaba en lo que debía hacer, lo único que pensaba y a lo único a lo que le atribuía atención, era a la reprensible cara de su padre, llamándola como lo hacía. No le prestó atención a Raditz al escucharlo entrar, lo escuchó, pero le tomó la menor importancia su presencia. Esto era una cosa entre el príncipe y ella, y aunque se sentía tan ofendida con las palabras de su padre, no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, simplemente no podía.

Raditz, que guardó unos segundos en silencio antes de actuar. Temió llegar en un mal momento, por la conducta del príncipe, era extraña, pero él nunca sabía realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese saiyajin, pero al ver a la chica y al príncipe, con la mirada fija uno en el otro, reaccionó por fin.

- Majestad, he estado recorriendo todos los pasillos de la nave, jamás pensé que lo que estaba buscando se encontraría aquí…- se tomó una pausa, el príncipe tenía aún los ojos pegados a la chica, ni el repentino silencio le hizo desviar la vista, Raditz notó que no iba a ser correspondido, siguió.- señor, ella es la terrícola de quien le hablé, pero al parecer debió haber un error, ella no debería estar aquí, le suplico me disculpe.

Vegeta giró los ojos al enorme guerrero. Raditz no vio enfado en ellos, más bien lo que vió fue indignación, pero no se explicó porque. De cualquier manera, tomó precaución y actuó de prisa, antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar. Agarró de un brazo a la chica jalándola a su costado, Bra no mostró resistencia. Vegeta no parecía que fuera a decir algo más.

- Me retiro príncipe y le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder.

Agregó dando por terminada la conversación, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, aún con Bra bien sujeta del brazo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, Vegeta le llamó.

- ¡Raditz! – dijo con voz ronca.

- Si señor… - giró nuevamente para verle.

- Te quiero aquí en una hora… - el tono que usaba no era reprendedor, era una orden y solamente.

- Si señor, con su permiso.

Bra y Raditz cruzaron la habitación. La puerta detrás de ellos, se cerró automáticamente. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Se notaba el semblante furioso en él, pero no iba a decirle nada, no todavía. Bra caminaba, con la mirada perdida en el fondo del pasillo, no había tratado de soltarse de la mano de hierro de Raditz, ni se había quejado por el dolor, no hablaba, estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos. Bajaron al sótano dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella. Raditz abrió la puerta y arrojó a la chica al fondo, sin cuidado. Era evidente que estaba molesto. Bra, como muñeco de trapo, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Raditz empezó a caminar en la pequeña habitación, sin saber como empezar, pero esto no iba a ser nada bueno. Giró a verla, con su cara llena de disgusto.

- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – su tono era violento.

Bra no prestó atención, no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie. Se incorporó de la cama, sentándose en el borde, pero no pensaba contestarle al saiyajin lo que él quería.

- Vete… déjame sola.- sonó casi como un susurro.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – gruño, le entendió pero quería que le repitiera.

- No quiero discutir ahora, solo quiero estar sola, no me siento bien… - habló con más tono, mirando hacia el suelo, no quería encararse con nadie.

Raditz notó algo más en la chica. Él tenía mucho que recriminarle, pero algo en su mente le indicó que podía esperar, ella no se veía bien, quería saber por qué, pero prefería esperar. Además, recordó que el príncipe lo esperaría más tarde en la cabina de control, y antes de eso tenía trabajo que hacer. Decidió dejar a la chica sola, pero con condición.

- Regresaré más tarde, hay cosas que hacer… ruega por que el príncipe te deje conservar la vida.

Bra lo vio abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y ahora, solo acompañada de su soledad, dejo correr las lágrimas de los ojos y soltar el llanto que aprisionaba en el pecho. Se sentía tan desamparada. Su padre la había recibido de la peor forma que ella se hubiera imaginado, mirándola como una prostituta, una simple terrícola despreciable. No era lo que ella había contemplado. Lloró por un largo rato, sintiéndose desprotegida, ahora más que nada, deseaba estar con su padre, su verdadero padre que la esperaba en casa.

* * *

Fin de Capítulo.


End file.
